The Eerie Love Story of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji
by ladyinblack08
Summary: Tomoyo is the country's renowned designer and is now had business partners with her friend to help her revive her business and for Tomoyo to start a new, better life. As Tomoyo moves into her new work place,she falls in love to Eriol, an ordinary worker and her life changes drastically.
1. Chapter 1: Home is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 1:

Home is Where the Heart Is

The natural good, sweet smell of cherry blossoms, brought by the cold breeze is the first thing that she smelled and felt. "Feels great to be back", said the 23 year old Tomoyo Daidouji just recently got back from her recent vacation in France. As a daughter of a huge toy company owner, she spends her time in all the possible luxurious way that she would want. Any person placed in her shoes will spend their lives in a pleasurable, luxurious way. But not Tomoyo, not the beautiful long, grayish-violet hair lady. She may indeed just spent her 1 year and 7 months in the City of Lights just to have a peace of mind from all the stress, pressure and heart breaks that she just had in Tomoeda, she needed to clear her thoughts and regain her strength back.

After the marriage of her very much close cousin Sakura to her longtime lover Shaoran, also a friend of Tomoyo, she cannot deny the fact that she can no longer spend the usual time that she use to spend with Sakura. Not only have that, all the pressure that she have being the renowned stylist and designer of the country placed her into a high level of stress. All of the cortisols* released have brought her nothing but lack of sleep and colds. These reasons have forced her to spend some time relaxing and reorganize her thoughts in their vacation home in Paris. Her mother perfectly understands why she would need to spend some time there, always giving her everything that she wishes, especially that the fact that Tomoyo is not really fond of asking things from her mom, but instead, working hard for what she wanted.

After her arrival to Japan, she have decided to take a warm, bubbly bath and enjoy the beautiful scent of flowers from their home's garden. She had definitely missed everyone from her village, her pets, her favorite sofa, everything in their home made her miss and remember her happy past days. She was able to spend some time her newly wed cousin and best friend, had some lunch and visit the newly opened theme park. At night of their reconciliation after more than a year of not seeing each other, they shared their dinner with Shaoran.

"Heard you had a great vacation back there in Paris Tomoyo!" exclaimed Shaoran.

"Yeah she did sweetie! Look at her smile!" added his wife

"Hai, indeed i had fun. There are a lot of good places to see there other than the Eiffel Tower" answered Tomoyo.

"wouldn't it be more fun if you spend time in there with a lover, since it's a place for lovers anyway?"

Tomoyo was quite surprised with what Shaoran had said. She have never considered having a boyfriend ever since, just happily contented with her best friend and the happiness that they can share all the time. But now that her best friend is already married she never wanted to be a big bother some to the couple, she have not yet decided if she still wanted to have her own lover a well.

"actually yeah, it is a good place for some couple to visit and have a vacation with. As for me, I don't have any boyfriend yet so just needed to pay attention first with my priorities, mainly my new tie up in my career."

"oh really? Until now cousin? With your beauty and intelligence, a man is stupid if he wouldn't want you."

"but I heard you had tons of suitors even before you left for Paris, right?" Shaoran asked.

"if you consider 3 suitors as many, well I don't have a "type" or likings in any of them. Seriously you two, just wait and the right time will come. Just relax alright?" beamed Tomoyo.

"well, hm, yeah. We just hope you end up with a right guy" Shaoran said then winked.

"surely I will. How about you two? No babies yet? Or you're already on the way Sakura-chan?"

The couple flashed a blush on their faces with what Tomoyo had asked to them.

" we tried but still no baby yet, maybe because we're both busy with our jobs." Sakura sheepishly answered.

" why not having a second honeymoon then? Have a break with all of your jobs, now that it is spring, it's a nice weather to travel."

"you know what? That's a great idea! How about next month? I can take a leave from work. Sakura can also take a leave from her work, isn't that right my love?"

"as long as i finish my duties first, then I can take a leave."

"easy as that you see? Well it's up to you guys now where to take a break then."

"yeah, funny we never thought of that idea. Thanks Tomoyo-chan!"

They then finished their dinner then exchanged farewells on each other. As the happy couple are left, Tomoyo made her way back home. She had to fuel up her Lamborghini so she had to take first another street before heading home. She passed by the new place that she would be working on starting tomorrow, a 5 floor building, with a touch 1980's style. Though quite old, it is still blooming with lively plants and flowers in every windows, surrounded by trees and with a huge parking lot on the right side. She heard a lot of stories circulating around that place that there was a tragic accident there before. She never wanted to know, or even had the time to know. What she is sure about that place is that she'll be very busy working in there starting tomorrow.

As she heads home and passed by her new would be working place, she saw a black cat meowing and seems to restless. She saw that only light present in the place was coming from the guard house, where two to three male guards are present.

What made her worry was a man on the third floor window, smiling at the cat.

Why would he still be there at 11 in the evening? And all of the lights were shut off? She don't know if she'll still find out the answer the following day, all she knows is that she wanted to go home and take a rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreamworld

Thanks to James Birdsong :) I'm glad you find it very neat or great :)) you're the first one to give a feedback

Hope everyone enjoys the second chapter! I'm going kinda slow in typing this story since I just started another story but a Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jung love story this time :) It'll be uploaded soon ^.^ so for the fans of SoEulmates, hope you read it too :D

Reviews are still welcome ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2:

dreamworld

Tomoyo quickly dozed off once she went inside her room. The only thng that she  
managed to do was changed her attire into a nightgown, no longer even caring to take a quick shower. She wouldn't even want to be late for tomorrow's big, new day. Once she have arrived from Paris, she was pretty much preoccupied in meeting and going out with her relatives and friends and some time together after her long vacation. She never had the chance to sleep on time at night and even take a nap. This is the time now to take all the lovely time to sleep before becoming busy once again.

The place was new to her, she did not where it was. It is a huge office-like place and nobody is seemed to be around. The lights were all turned on yet no employee is present. She tried to look at some other rooms and cubicles and yet she still cannot find any one. then, she felt cold. She did not even saw that there was a huge broken window on the left side of the room cubicles, where the very cold breeze is entering. she did not know why it was broken, but due to the few tiny shattered glass on the floor, it seemed that someone or something jump from the huge glass window. after investigating the window, she was surprised to see a black cat, the one that she just saw last night. the cat was a little tiny and it was staring a her.

"hello there cutie little kitty! what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be outside, not here?"she carried the cat while staring at its bright blue eyes.

"hm, you do have pretty different color for your eyes, having a different shade of blue, quite soft, blue eyes. I wonder who your owner is? Do you have an owner?"

"Meow." That's the only thing that cat said then continued staring at her.

Suddenly, Tomoyo heard loud, thundering knocks on the door.

"Who's there!?" she demanded while clutching on the kitty. Tomoyo grabbed the door knob. Frightened of what she is about to see, fearing it might be a mad man or some stupid ghost, she ended up opening her eyes, feeling the sun light touching her cheeks.

"some dream that i just had. Oh what the?" Tomoyo was surprised to see the cat with bright blue eyes in her arms, hugging it, the same way she clutched on it on her dream.

"you were the cat on my dream, and you were that cat from last night! What are you doing here?" The cat slowly opened its eyes, stretched and yawned and looked at her.

"Meow".

Tomoyo felt confused on how the cat entered her room and ended up in her arms.

"I can not just throw you away, you poor thing. I don't think you have any owner anyway and i can take you in but still, i needed to make sure that i can keep you legally. if you have an owner, she might be looking for you right now. or he, maybe."

She examined the cat by neck and saw no strap of any name of some sort. She guessed taht the cat might don't have any owner at all. The cat was clean, free from flee. Weird for a cat that you regularly see in the street being clean.

"Maybe you just love taking a bath and cleaning yourself eh? Kawaii...  
I'll just take a quick bath then we can go down for some breakfast. I might ask some of our house crew if they saw you come up last night on my bedroom or some of them leaving you on my bed."

The cat just blinked in response, then once again closed its eyes and doze off again. Before heading to the bathroom, Tomoyo closed her opened window.

"That's funny, I did not left you open last night as far as I remember."

She looked at her entire room but nothing was gone nor changed, the only thing different was her new visitor in her bed.

"Never mind, I might had just forgotten that I did left you open after all."


	3. Chapter 3: New Job, New Challenges

Konichiwa!

I had a quite busy and a little upsetting day today but still thank God for everything turned out alright :'D and I was able to finish lots of chapter but since I am done editing and correcting this part, I thought of uploading it earlier than scheduled :)

I'll upload the next chapter as long as new reviews arrive :))

I welcome all of your reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 3:  
New Job, New Challenges

After Tomoyo took a quick bath, she picked her best dress that she could wear for her big day. She chose red with gorgeous design of lacing in front, a little bit glittered, not too fancy but simple and elegant to look at. She decided to wear a 4-inch heels, so she will feel completely smart in front of most people later of the day. Afterwards, she added simple necklace and bracelet made from little pearls.

Tomoyo descended down the massive staircase of their mansion followed by her new pet, the servants being surprised to see her new pet.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Madame! You have a new cat?" asked by one of her chamber maids.

"Oh no, I was just about to ask if any of you saw him went upstairs or someone leaving him on my bed. I was surprised to see him on my arms as I woke up. Well, did you? or anyone?"

Nobody answered. Not because they were scared, they can never be scared to answer Tomoyo. She treated them all like her sisters, chatting and eating with hem all the time she's at home. Ever since she was a child, her mother is mostly away for business purposes. She then ended up being close with all of their chamber maids at home.

"Maybe it entered through your window? cats can climb on roofs and enter your window, if you left it open though."

"yeah, I just saw it open. I can't remember leaving it opened though."

Awkward silence emerged. Good thing that the daylight and warmth of the morning is making them all feel better. Tomoyo's house maids didn't know what to say, totally not having any idea on how the cat just suddenly arrived onto Tomoyo's bedroom.

"Never mind, he is so cute i don't have the heart of throwing him out. I think I'll just keep him for myself. Seems like he doesn't have an owner anyway, he does not wear any tag of some sort."

"what if he did had an owner and looks for him?" Tomoyo, saddened by the possible situation thought of something to say. She honestly didn't thought of that part.

"Then I have to go give him back then, if he or she is really his owner. His owner might be too worried for him."

But Tomoyo's expression tells a different tale, it is very visible in her that she didn't want to let the cat go. It is no ordinary cat, it has breed obviously but seems to be quite rare.

"How about a name for him then?" the servant asked her, feeling sorry for her first question since Tomoyo felt sad about it regarding her new pet being returned if ever.

Tomoyo stared at the cat for a moment, thinking for a possible, good name. But nothing came.

"Maybe I'll think it over, until the day ends. I can't think of anything yet, maybe later as I observe him think of some name that may suite him."

Her chamber maids cannot do anything about it, so they just left her with her new pet.

Tomoyo is not much dependent with other people, she likes doing everything for herself. Even at home, she mostly does everything on her own, not asking for assistance in any of their available maids. She grabbed some tuna flakes in for her cat and some water for it to drink. She even put in some milk, just in case the cat wanted to drink it too. As for her, she made some pancakes for breakfast. She poured some tasty chocolate syrup on it. She also cooked some eggs for her. She enjoyed a simple glass of fresh milk to complete her meal.

She then went out to her car to go to her designated place but once she got out of the house; her new pal seems to be persistent in taking him over. No matter how much she tried to leave him, he follows either way.

"what should I do to you. You won't quit following me do you? What is it in me that you wanted to follow me everywhere?"

Something in her mind tells her to just bring the poor cat with her.

"I guess that you will not do anything wrong later throughout the day, alright fine. This is the first and last okay? You can come with me then."

She placed the cat at the passenger seat, just right beside her so she can check on him.

Much for being the country's renowned stylist and designer, she have decided to have a changed life once she flew back to Japan. She received an e-mail from her former classmate Hikaru in highschool, who is just recently having booming business factories of bags. She had sent Tomoyo a business proposal of tying up with her, since for the past 7 months, her bag business is getting a low number of buyers. She thought that designs of the bags could be a factor in having then low number of buyers. Hikaru then decided to have a business deal with her where she would design bags and bag accessories, which is not much offered in most stores in their country. With their tied up names for a new business, they are quite sure that they will lot of buyers and if possible, expand their business even more. Well as for Tomoyo's side, she is sure that the bags and bag accessories that she will design for Hikaru to produce will certainly go well with most her designs in her own clothing company.

" I have a lot of great ideas in my mind kawaii, I can't even wait to start putting them all in papers and pencils to start. All I need to deal with first is to deliver some speech in front of number of people and cut the ribbon for the official start of new business partnership. You remember the place I first saw you? That's where we are going. That will be the official place for our new business deal. I'll have my own office space there to work on my design together with Hikaru and some others. I have even told that I'll be with someone who will help me choose the perfect materials to be used for my new designed  
products. I hope I'll do well" she said as she pat and scratch the cat on the head. She talks to him as though he perfectly understands what she is talking about.

"this all new to me, designing bags and it's accessories. But I need to get out of my shell even once in a while. Hikaru trusts me, and so I too, must trust myself that I'll succeed on this new products. I must not fail Hikaru. I'm her only chance to save her failing business."

Meow.

"don't worry, I won't stress myself too much anymore. And I do trust Hikaru too, that we'll succeed on this together."

Meow.

"this is also another chance for me to relieve my life and experience new other things, right kawaii?"

Meow.

Tomoyo set out a giggle, "what reply should I even expect from you other than a meow, silly me. alright, here we are. "

There were a lot of people blocking the front of her new work place. Good thing that once she had parked, Hikaru immediately approached her and was surprised with the new pet the she have in her arms.

" new accessory I see you got there eh? Cute."

" ahm thanks. I hope you don't mind. He's cute and behave so you don't need to worry. "  
" it's okay, don't worry. Here's the drill, you deliver your speech or what ever it is that you have to say on your part after I have finished mine. Alright?"

" got it!"

The opening ceremony was incredible. Complete with a mini band to play some songs, it was started with a prayer then immediately proceed to hikaru's greetings. In the middle of hikaru's speech, the cat jumped and immediately went inside the building. Tomoyo, surprised and did not know what to do, decided not to follow the cat.

" I'm sure I'll be able to find him later. I just need to finish my greetings first and cut the ribbon together with Hikaru."

Hikaru thanked Tomoyo with her still new designed bags and accessories that was just finished last month and was immediately crafted out for this opening ceremony and to officially start their business. For Tomoyo, They were only few, that is why she is very much eager to start right away again to add more to sell. After Tomoyo's speech and greetings, they formally opened their new business, cutting the ribbon for the usual formal openings. Their store is located at the first floor of the building, having the 2nd the 3rd floor serves for the designers and studios for photoshoots of their designs with their models and the other remaining floors for the main factory where the bags and accessories are to be made.

The bags and accessories available at the store was already eye catching, expected from the country's renowned designer. Hikaru and Tomoyo were happy with all the excited customers looking at their new products. Tomoyo answered politely the questions while Hikaru is busy having conversation with some known people present in their business opening. They continued doing this until every visitor and customer are pleased. Tomoyo, still not seeing her cat, felt a little worried.

"I'll see him later for sure. He is surely not lost or going away." Saying this to herself made her a little less worried.


	4. Chapter 4: How a Workplace Should Sound

Hello everyone! :D

Since I am feeling accomplished for this day, I have decided to post this chapter today too (right after posting the third chapter) since I am done editing it J 2 chapter in 1 night haha! \m/

I actually had a quite hard time knowing job positions are needed for a designing agency so I still googled it and found the appropriate ones to be used for this story. Nevertheless, I'll give ideas what their job positions are all about so that you won't end up naïve just like me J)

** XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX** awww thanks :D I 'm glad you find it scary :) Hope you'll continue reading :D

Corrections, suggestions, reviews, any form of feedback is very much appreciated J

Love you all! :*

ladyinblack3

* * *

Chapter 4:  
How a work place should sound

Seeing their excited customers and being able to please them made Tomoyo feel more eager to create more design for Hikaru's products. After the busy opening and first customers who pledge to buy their products, Hikaru presented Tomoyo her new office. It was located on the third floor of the story building, with the people that she needed that Hikaru hired for her like Tomoyo's new assistant and secretary, Naoko who is responsible in making letters of approval together with technical designer Rika, assisting everyone on their floor, reminding them all big and small reminders every day from the main office of Hikaru and Tomoyo like meetings and some sorts and her material assistant manager or rather the technical designer Rika who is responsible for assisting the design team and knows perfectly and assist Tomoyo on what type or kind of material is to be used for a certain design , and Chiharu as Tomoyo's associate designer who is experienced in non-leather materials.

They all seemed nice people and are very eager to work and help with her designing job. Tomoyo's floor is where her office is found, being the biggest room on the floor, outside her office was her assistant's desk and on the further left side of the floor is her technical and associate designer's mini office. On the further right side of the floor are two average rooms, first room, where manikins, tall closets, and desks where all of the bags are placed and the second room is where they can weave, stitch or do other products as for their original models. Their floor is composed of glass windows but tints where added to lessen the exposure of direct sunlight on their floor. Their floor is considered as the "designing floor" for this where all the magic of designing and creativity of Tomoyo for Hikaru's products are spread and applied. Their floor is never left dull, being known as the floor of designing, full of proper sizes of flower pots with the right amount of flowers blooming, continuing to spread sweet scent to give good aura to each and every one who is working around the area.

With this, Tomoyo couldn't even feel more grateful to Hikaru for providing her with such a wonderful place to work on and a group who are very much eager to work with her and share with her what she truly loved doing. It will even inspire her more to focus on her work and create more desiring designs.

As for Tomoyo's office, it is wide enough for her to move a lot, a table wide enough for her to place all of her things, a cabinet on the left side, a tiny coffee table with a bowl of candies and can of biscuits, in case of any visitors and a tiny bathroom for her on the other side. Everything in the room seems balanced and well organized, just the way an office she would want to have.

"I need to design prettier and more sophisticated bags, while I need to provide new designs for a new batch of scarfs for bags for next month's new collection. I also need to consider the designs that are not only applicable for the adults, but Hikaru is aiming for some new bag designs for kids then next, teenagers. In short, I will need to provide new proposed designs like, a bunch starting for next month." Tomoyo exclaimed in front of her co-workers, at the meeting that she had called on the day after their big opening.

"Alright then, so with that, we will need a number of new materials to try and see whether they'll work out with your proposed designs then, right Ms. Tomoyo?" Rika asked anxiously because she will still need to submit a permit and list of expenditures for their new proposed designs and products.

"Ah, yes. You can ask Naoko for some help in terms of making papers to submit on Hikaru's office for the approval of the designs."

Tomoyo's day went busy after having that meeting. She will draw all around, making designs first for their unsatisfied costumers the other day, then after designs for the bags will be the accessories for the bags. It is tough for Tomoyo to finish hurrying things up all in just a week, because per design takes her at least 2 to 3 days to finish. She will need to take note what particular materials or cloth are to be used, then talk it over with her assigned assistant agent in deciding cloths and materials to be used for their newly proposed product, then she will check the final products once again and then check the final papers her Rika and Naoko have finished, making sure that it is correct and accurate once passed to Hikaru for approval. Indeed it is making her busy, but this is what she wanted. A fresh new start with her career, doing what she loves while making efforts to earn her own money. She cannot just ask other, ordinary people to do the job for her because it is too complicated for a person who knows little in this field, then ending up having their new business fail. She alone, even keeping her tired and busy, can work things out very well, just the way she, Hikaru and all of her crew likes it to happen.

"I think I can do this pretty well! Well, never mind being busy a lot though every day, at least I am not bored, I am making my own money, I am helping my friend and I am happy. There is no other way I can be even sadder than this." Tomoyo had persuaded herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Encounters

Okay, here you go guys.

**First**, if you don't understand anything or confused about something, feel free to give me your feedback :)

**second**: maybe this is the last chapter that I'll upload for the week, I've been able to upload from the very first chapter to this chapter in all a single week.

My strategy is to write first as many chapters that I can then if I feel like I am ready to upload even one chapter, then so I shall. But I will still need to edit first of course :))

I am done with the first ten chapters, but now that I am also busy with my other story (SoEulmate type) I might delay this story for a few days for now.

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX** : ahm yeah :)) as you can read from the top, that's the reason why i was able to upload to chapters in one night ;) and thanks for your feedback :D Keep on reading!

I hope I don't fail you guys and Enjoy reading!

ladyinblack

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Unexpected Encounters**

"I am running out of time! The winter's collection is out next month, and I am still in need of 7 more designs for bags and 4 more for the scarfs and 3 more accessories for the bags! How in the world can I finish them all in 2 and a half week? I'll need at least 3 and a half weeks to make sure I will really finish all of the job!"

Tomoyo, who is just too busy and exhausted to even have a chat with her members only have the chance to mutter to bring her some coffee from her secretary to her office,. This is not often to happen, fetching her some coffee inside her office, only in desperate and exhausting times.

It is a usual thing to see from Tomoyo to be busy with her designs, drawing, and painting them from her own creative imagination. She always have the best designs that people will never fail to admire. Except for these days where she is tasked to create as many beautiful crafts as she can. She thought of this as a challenge for her to achieve and win, also a ways for her to come out from her shell and be someone new and better. But none of her co-workers knew that this is also a way for her to run away from her troubles in life, just like the recent where she had her dear cousin and bestest friend get married, thus making Tomoyo more time alone in life. Through this, she tries to pre occupy her thoughts. Even if she gets too busy with her work or not, she can never lose the effort to smile. It is what everybody loves from her. With her beautiful looks, her smile is just the most amazing part. It brightens up everyone and comforts them without her knowing. But the days, she had a wary smile, unlike the usual bright ones that usually had on, and spins around the office like mad, checking everything from here to there.

Tomoyo had vowed to finish her final designs of bags tonight so that she can already start creating her designs for the bag accessories tomorrow.

"it's already 7 in the evening and I'm still here. But not to worry, I'm almost done. It'll be easier for me to handle things tomorrow if I finish everything today, because if not, this will just add up to my list to worry about. "

Tomoyo tapped her pencil and thought furiously about her cat.

" I wonder how kawaii is doing. I hope he's already eating his dinner, I'm sure they will give him his dinner though." Aside from worrying over the cat, she saw her entire floor deserted and it is only her who is only left. She had allowed everyone to go home without her, and her having an over time.

Tomoyo then beamed and smiled, " finally you're done! Now, I'll just need to add some colors in you and leave you dry for Rika to see tomorrow so she can finally finalize and decide what proper material is really for you."

As it was getting cold in the office, Tomoyo hurriedly painted her work, but as she was about to go to the Show and Arts Storage room where drafts, manikins, other bags are stored, to leave her work so that Rika will be able to see it early just in case Tomoyo will be late, she was surprised to see that someone was in there.

The creaking of the door was the one that made the person look at her. Tomoyo as surprised to see a man, 5 more inch taller than her, wearing glasses and have blue hair. His white blouse hanging in his broad chest seems to blend with his very white skin. He had blue, dark eyes. Other than that, Tomoyo thought he is quite handsome for her taste. She did not move from also the surprised person before her, nor had closed her mouth and no voice came out.

The man realized that Tomoyo was staring at him for already about a minute.

"I'm sorry to startle you my lady, I mean no harm in you. I am about to go ou-"

" no wait. Who are you what are doing in here? And how did you manage to get in here?" Tomoyo demanded, getting furious but not sure about whether the reason was he was there unexpectedly or that she looked like a surprise chicken in front of him.

" please relax, easy with the questions! I also work here, but in the upper floors. At this time of the night, I always come in here. I like looking at the night sky from here, the view is better than upstairs. "

" how did you get in here exactly? Are you sure that you're not a burglar or something?"

"first, if i am a burglar, I should have quickly went out nor have my presence be witness by someone like you. I have an ID to prove you that i work here. If you want, you can take a look. Also, I got inside because I borrowed some spare key from the roaming guards. Any more questions? Look, if you would want, I will leave so I can give you some time on your own here. "

Tomoyo, satisfied with his answers, was only able to answer "alright fine i believe you. I am just about to place my work here and leave it until morning for me of my co-workers to see tomorrow, just in case I am late. You can stay here as long as you want, just don't do anything funny in here. "

Tomoyo is confident that if he did do something fishy, she is sure that she can quickly have him behind bars since the room is equip with CCTV cameras and she can even call out for an investigator look for him, IF he really did something fishy.

"yeah like what?"

" just don't touch anything nor take anything. If something fishy happened here, I'll go look for you mr. Ahm, ?"

Tomoyo just placed her hand under her chin, accepting defeat of not knowing of his name.

"Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa." said the man calmly and offered his hand for Tomoyo to return, Tomoyo did accept it.

"nice meeting you then, Mr. Hiragizawa. My name is Tomoyo Daiduji".

A voice at the back of Tomoyo's mind spoke: _yeah right Daidoujii, trust a complete stranger. You barely knew him but gave him your name and it's your first time to see him and not really sure if he is not a complete psycho._

"If you don't mind, I will just leave this work of mine here and then leave" Tomoyo placed her latest design of bag on the desk, together with the other latest design that she just made.

"wow, you did all of this? You seemed to be a great designer eh?"

Tomoyo in return was surprised that the man did not knew of her excellence in designing, being the country's renowned designer who now turned in to designing bags and it's accessories. She did not boast, but felt warm since most people knew her as wealthy, daughter of the CEO of a big toy company and an excellent designer. It is the first time that she felt that she is just normal as anyone else. She turned her back to face the young man once again and answered back.

" it's a talent and a hobby, you know designing things? Well, actually I'm the one guilty in making each and every design that you manufacture from upstairs."

Eriol was not surprised from her answer, ironically because he did not know that Tomoyo posses such great skill that most person cannot easily acquire, yet having an expression as if he had already knew that.

Tomoyo cannot feels sorry if she just leave the young man alone, and most probably because she accused him of being a burglar.

" I am about to take dinner outside, do you want to come? I mean, I'd like apologize for ahm, accusing you of being a burglar and all."

Tomoyo flashed as she had offered him a dinner with her. She did not know why, but she thought that he is indeed kinda cute. Any girl of her age would have thought that he is handsome, but for her he is just. Cute. That's all, she sure. Nothing more. Surprisingly, Eriol refused the offer.

"that is sweet of you, Tomoyo, but I will prefer spending my night just staying here, feeling cold breeze and look at the night sky."

Tomoyo was surprised of the answer, not that Eriol had refused her offer but because of the reason that he would prefer looking at the night sky.

" are you not hungry or you have already taken your dinner?"

" not hungry" then removed his stare from her and looked into the stars.

" oh. Okay then, I guess I'll see you next time. Farewell Eriol. Really nice to meet you."

Tomoyo placed a huge, sweet smile as she waved goodbye to her new friend.

Surprised, Eriol quickly returned looking back at her once again..

"you're leaving? Oh alright then, sorry I made an unexpected intrusion around here but I promise not to make any mess."

"why sound so surprised that i am leaving? What possible thing am I supposed to do in here anyway?"

"nothing, thought you might want to see the pretty good view from here."

"aha, well, I better get going. I'll see it from my bedroom's view anyway. Goodbye, Eriol"

Tomoyo hurriedly went out the room, grabbed her stuffs then left the floor so Eriol wouldn't be able to bother her. Strange, but Tomoyo felt a little warmer once she had placed foot on the first floor.

* * *

So how do you find their first meeting? :) Hope this chapter is alright :D


	6. Chapter 6: Spinel Sun

I swear this is going to be the last chapter upload for the week! So I am sorry if I won't be able to update quickly -_-

Anyway, I cannot think of any good title for this chapter so I just dedicated it to Spinel :3

Hope you Enjoy reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Spinel Sun**

Tomoyo arrived at home, already having her dinner outside so that she can no longer bother anyone due to her late arrival at home. She reached her room, quickly seeing her cat on his own bed near tomoyo's. The cat meowed once he saw Tomoyo arrived and stretched.

" you don't have any idea kawaii about what had happened today."

Looking at the eyes of the cat once make her think of Eriol and wondered if he ever did had dinner. But something within her mind sparked, like having an idea on what to name the cat. She had been calling the cat "kawaii" , not yet thinking of a proper name for him.

" maybe I can call you, Spinel. Sounds good eh?"

Meow.

" I don't know, I just feel like naming it to you. Like Spinel sun. Since today is full about how beautiful the night sky is, maybe I can name you to the sun instead. It even sounds better than kawaii. Your eyes is like the shape of the moon too. So that whenever I call you, I will remember the beauty of the sun, not just the moon. Is that okay to you spinel?"

Tomoyo lifted the cat and looked at it directly to its eyes.

Meow.

" okay good. Glad you like it. Now I'll just change and we'll go to sleep."

As Tomoyo lie her head to her bed, a voice inside her head keeps on telling that she feels something different when she was with Eriol earlier. She did not know what, but she sure is that there is. Inside her, she cannot think properly nor accept that she actually thought of Eriol in naming the cat.

" Gagh. Non sense. He is nothing. Some stupid, guy."

After squirming under her sheets, she quickly fall into a deep sleep, resulting from the recent stress that she had within the week.

The next day came. After doing the same routine every morning, Tomoyo headed straightly to her office. Some mornings, she sometimes buy coffee for some of her office mates but this morning, she is excited to see the face of everyone on her floor with her finished designs of bags.

After the approval of Hikaru with the last batch of designs of bags for their winter collection, she immediately sends it to the floor of the manufacturers for them to have it reproduce for the oncoming season. Tomoyo immediately went to her office back and had some juice asked from their floor assistant to make her feel alive.

" finally! Now a few more and I'm through with all of the busy schedule for next season's collection! Just needed to finish some accessories though. Maybe, i can finish all of these within the week. I still have 5 and a half days to work with!"

But to no avail, the stubborn Tomoyo had decided to take another extension 'til night time so she can at least finish half set of the bag accessories and pass it on the Rika blank on the following day.

" I must go on my way home now Ms. Tomoyo, are you sure you're going to be fine here alone?"

" yes Naoko, I'll be alright. I just need to finish at least half of the accessory design this night so Chiharu and Rika can see it tomorrow and have Hikaru approve it and be immediately manufactured. The earlier I can finish this, the earlier I can take a day off. "

Naoko immediately nod, since everyone is busy preparing for the next sales of the winter collection. She perfectly understand how Tomoyo feels, one day off is perfectly just enough. Naoko quietly closed the doors behind her as she leaves every room.

Being too busy trying to finish at least half of the accessory designs, Tomoyo didn't even noticed that it was getting late, it was already past 9 and almost 10 on the clock. She was too busy to even take a look at the clock.

"I didn't even took my dinner. It's alright, as long as I finish what I needed to do, that is already fine. I'm not feeling hungry anyway, with all of those snacks that I just ate."

"Good evening, Miss Tomoyo"

Tomoyo who was so engrossed on what she was trying to finish, was very much surprised that she bumped her knee to her table. She looked who it was and then went back to work.

"Aw. Oh it's you, ahm, Eriol. I see you are here for the view once again?" Tomoyo said without even looking at him and touching the spot where she hit her knee.

Eriol, feeling a little bit sad, thinking that he just bothered her from her work, had his smile turned into a wary one.

"yes, perfectly. I like seeing such beautiful views"

Tomoyo, felt cold so sudden that she shivered. She tried taking a look at the young man once again, who was strangely looking at her. She did not know if she shivered because of what Eriol had said while looking strangely at her or just because of the temperature. She tried to look for her blazer but she remembered that she forgot it at home. Suddenly, she was surprised to see Eriol placing his jacket on Tomoyo's bare shoulders, making her white sleeveless attire a liability to the sudden cold temperature.

"You seemed _cold_ tonight, are you alright?"

Tomoyo stared up at the young who was generous and smart enough to know that she is indeed feeling cold and offered her his jacket.

"ahm, hm, yeah. Just ah, felt a little cold yeah. Anyway, good thing you still managed to catch me up in here."

"oh yeah, why?"

Tomoyo just happen to finish half of her designs right on time,

"because I'll need a little help from you, if you don't mind. Can you carry some of these please? I'll be needing to put them on the other room,"

"so that Rika may be able to see it in the morning and have the papers done right away? Just like before?"

"I'm surprised you still knew that so come, help me in here."

The young man responded quickly, carrying a box full of all of the drafts, drawings, and some other art materials to be placed on the other room. After carrying the load of boxes into the Show and Arts Storage room, Tomoyo quickly arranged everything so that Rika wouldn't get confused about all of the materials present.

"there, all set. Thank you, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol sweetly. Eriol smiled back to Tomoyo, looking at her glorious creamy amethyst eyes. He felt so warm by just mesmerizing into those beautiful eyes. Tomoyo broke the silence, feeling quite awkward of them staring at each other's eyes.

" Now I think you'll be busy looking at the night sky then. I think I should go now."

"You want to come and take a look? I bet you have never seen how beautiful the sky from here, it's like seeing another constellation too bad the moon is just in its first quarter. But it is still beautiful...-"

Eriol found it hard to continue when he found himself no longer looking at the beautiful night sky but at the loving face of Tomoyo, who he didn't notice that was already at his side, staring also up at the same night sky. He have never seen such beautiful face, it is indeed the very definition of "the face that launched a thousand ships". Her elegance in every move that she makes and addition to be considered as dazzling, busy lady.

"Yeah, it is. It is like, you can stay here the entire night, just looking at it, stargazing the entire night I mean. I would love to see the full moon here; I wonder what it would be like."

Tomoyo hanged on tightly to the jacket that was still hanging on to her shoulders. She never felt this cold, but she thought that it went well in looking at the stars. There was a long silence, just the two of them looking at the stars. Nevertheless, everything feels comforting.

"I got to admit, this is really beautiful. But I think I need to go home, aren't you going home yet?"

For Tomoyo's surprise in looking at her wrist watch, it was already past 10, and a half hour before 11 in the evening.

"Holy cheesecakes, it's really late! I must go now, good bye Eriol-kun! And thank you very much for the view and help! Really appreciate it!"

Tomoyo quickly ran for the open door.


	7. Chapter 7: Stars, Moon and Lullabies

**james Birdsong: **Hey there! thanks so much for your support! I am glad you like the first three chapters :D hope you enjoy reading the next following chapters too!

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX** : Well, it is up to you to find out the truth about Eriol in this story :) There are still more to find out from the following chapters :D I am glad iam not failing you to feel creep out :)) But I do am guilty about keeping you hanging about Spinel and how Tomoyo found him again, but it is to be revealed in the next following chapters so hang on to your seats :D BTW, i am not on a trip :)) Just busy with school that is ;)

Anyway, for the rest of you guys, I have decided that I will upload 2 chapters only for a week :) so i hope it's all okay for you :D

Review if you want to give feedbacks on the story :D

**ladyinblack08**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Stars, Moon and Lullabies**

Eriol was just looking at her waving goodbye as she goes out of the room. Tomoyo quickly got her things but once she had touched the doorknob, it did turned but won't open. It might be luck in the other side. That means, the guards have already locked all doors of every floor of the building. That is a usual security method that they observe, so that no robber can enter the place.

"Please open the door! I'm still here!" Tomoyo hysterically repeated the words for ten times, but nothing came.

"I couldn't believe this just happened." Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol, still calmly looking back at her. Tomoyo the felt a little troubled and awkward having Eriol stare at her like that, as though as she is insane who is trapped in an asylum and is begging to go out. She didn't care, as long as she gets home. She feels sleepy and tired already and thus continued bagging on the door for 15 more minutes.

"I think no one is no longer going to answer you Tomoyo, once the guards have already locked all the doors in and checked every floor, they would proceed downstairs in their guardhouse and sleep or drink. You might not want to mess with them once they are drank, don't you?"

"Hm yeah right but you're with me, I bet you won't allow anything to hurt me?"

"Why did you even thought of that?"

"Because I am a girl. Now, if you don't mind, I really wanted to go home. Can we just bang this door down? Please?"

Tomoyo plead with her beautiful puppy-like eyes, and with those eyes Eriol succumb into. He felt like he didn't have any other choice so he just did what he was told to, and helped the poor girl who is trying to force her way out of the room. They hit the door like ten times, and yet they were not able to have it broken or open. Tomoyo helplessly sat down on the floor, burying her face in the middle of her knees. While Eriol still kept hitting on the door like a mad man.

"I really wanted to go home. I'm so tired and I wanted to sleep." Tomoyo have doesn't have an idea on how she can manage to hold herself to someone she barely knew, she's afraid Eriol might be a maniac or some sort of serial killer in the evening and then stab her like Jason Voorhees does in all of his victims in Friday the 13th. That would be the last thing that Tomoyo would want to happen, being trapped with some horrible maniac and end up trying to kill her. Just thinking of that made her feel even _colder_ and scared. She also felt more lonely and sad that she cannot find any other way to get out of their office.

"Darn that. Don't you have any spare key for us to unlock this door from the outside?"

Sadly bending down her head, Tomoyo just whimpered the word "No" and then buried her face again between knees that she keeps on hugging. Eriol joined her on the floor instead, sitting opposite to her so that he can face her. Eriol cannot think of any other options for them to open door. Suddenly, Tomoyo lifted her face onto Eriol and smiled.

"Maybe I can try contacting Sakura and call here to the guards and free us!" She punched a few numbers into the screen of her phone, but after a minute, her smile was gone. "Sakura was already asleep. She's no longer answering her phone." Tomoyo then hugged again her knees and looked at the right corner of the room, where just recently Eriol and Tomoyo had been.

"Who's Sakura?"

Surprised by the question, Tomoyo planted a sweet fainted smile on her face and answered the young man infront of her. "She's my cousin and my very best friend ever since childhood. We're inseparable, not until now that she got married to one of our closest friends too, so I need to give her some time on their own of course."

Eriol can clearly see the sadness that had touched the pretty face of Tomoyo, in desperation to help her, Eriol placed his hand onto Tomoyo's face and looked directly into her eyes. She was then drawn into the deep blue eyes of the young man. "You'll find your own happiness too, you just need to wait. You will no longer need to be very much focus on other things or asking too much time from your friends just to find your real happiness." Tomoyo was indeed surprised from what Eriol had said, coming out of nowhere, but she felt that that was something she needed to hear after feeling isolated from the very moment that Sakura had married Shaoran. Not that Tomoyo hated him, but hated the fact that she'll be somehow separated from her best friend. Tomoyo then removed her face into the hand of Eriol, still feeling sleepy.

She thought that if she sleep here, maybe it wasn't a bad idea since she still have some of the things that she need for an overnight sleep like some toothbrush and toothpaste, extra shirt that she kept on her mini closet, just in case she'll need it. She still cannot afford to sleep even if she wanted too, afraid of ending up like Aurora of Sleeping Beauty, the real story where she was actually raped twice and was not woken up by a kiss of her prince charming, rather by her child that she bore while she was in deep sleep that sucked the potion that she had kept in her by touching that cursed needle in a sewing machine. In other words, she had not yet fully trust Eriol a hundred percent. Tomoyo then bent up, went to their comfort room and brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth, that was the time Eriol politely asked what she is doing.

Tomoyo looked at her with eyes very much droopy and answered, "going to sleep".

"and how are you going to do that?"

"I'll sleep by sitting here on my chair, resting my head on my desk. Any more questions?"

Tomoyo didn't mean to sound rude but she really need to sleep. She no longer have any other choice to have her body rest, besides, she is sure that their assistant Naoko will open the door tomorrow morning. Then maybe she can have tomorrow as her day off, after being locked up with some guy she hardly knew. But after 15 minutes, she cannot bring herself to sleep. She doesn't know why, but she is sure that the coffee that she just drank 3 and a half hour ago has supposedly done with its effects on her, and yet she seems surprised that suddenly no longer felt so sleepy.

"Maybe because I am thinking too much". She tried looking for the young man, but he is nowhere to be found. She walked into their Show and Arts storage room and found him there, as usual, looking at night sky. Tomoyo peaked into the room, yet he saw her. Surprised, Tomoyo decided to back to her office room. She mentally slapped herself for doing such actions towards Eriol. She was just a little bit too suspicious to him. Who can blame her anyway, she hardly know the guy.

"Can't sleep eh? Here, I made you some chocolate with malts so you can be get a little full and feel sleepy afterwards."

He placed the cup with malts and hot chocolate in it for Tomoyo. She didn't took it, but instead stared at him wondering if he might put something on it, drugs maybe or something worst. A voice at the back of her mind started arguing with her. _Relax! Why would he even put something like that in your mug? He's already too nice for you, and all you pay him back is to think negatively towards him Some grateful girl you are. Just try sipping a little, then if you think it doesn't taste good, then you can stop drinking it then._

"Go on, it's okay. I didn't put anything funny on it." As though Eriol has been reading her thoughts, she took the cup and had a sip. "Yum, I never thought that this could taste this good." After taking the second sip to thank Eriol, she saw him leave for their Show and Arts room. She followed him there, seeing him, as usual, looking at the night sky. Tomoyo crept slowly to the side of Eriol. "What is it in you that makes you love looking at the stars, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol's eyes looked a little bit sad once he started to think for an answer. "I remember my elders always telling me that people who die goes up into the sky, thus becoming stars. But, what how about the others? Do they really all go up and become stars? I mean, I may laugh because I sound like a lost kid, but I just can't stop thinking about it. They die and yet, become even more beautiful up there. How I wish to become someone to look up to once I die."

Tomoyo felt a different feeling of sympathy towards Eriol, why? She is not sure herself, maybe because she thinks she too don't even know the answer for his questions. Other than that, she thought of the last sentence that Eriol mentioned, "How I wish to become someone to look up to once I die." She already know how it feels like, being look upon into, which is quite hard to deal with because everyone is expecting much from you. You are being criticized and compared to some other people. People then will think that you are a threat or an enemy since you are talented, thinking that you are way better than them and that you always wanted to prove how great you are all possible way. From the moment she was born into a wealthy family, then having her reputation as the country's best fashion designer, people always look that way to her. She cannot sometimes help herself to think what it would be like to live simple, normal life.

"Sorry for bothering you with my thoughts. Never mind about that. Anyway, you might get an issue all because of me once they saw us together tomorrow morning. So, what are your plans then?"

Just when Tomoyo realized that she and Eriol are trapped in the same floor together, and only them together. "I don't know, really. Maybe once the guards have opened all of the doors tomorrow morning, both of us can sneak out but we'll both be absent for work or, just stay here since no one will even notice that we got trapped but we'll get too worked out for tomorrow. So what do you think we should do?"

"I can still work here tomorrow without going home, but I can also consider the first one." Eriol then looked at Tomoyo for her respone, but what he saw from her face is an expression of "what the hell did you just say?'' or "you can work without even getting some sleep and some bath?" As if the answer is written in her face, Eriol automatically said, "Don't think bad about it! I really do can manage to work tomorrow even without taking a bath! It's not that bad as you think!"

Tomoyo gave out a surprise giggle. "Alright, alright! I'm not thinking that it's disgusting! I think it's something challenging and new, I've never done that before!" still laughing, Eriol laughed a little, stopped but still smiling. The two of them continued staring at the nightsky. Eriol pulled the table where the design of Tomoyo is placed for Chiharu to see every morning, and placed it just behind them so they can use it as chairs. The chairs are not comfortable to sit with if you wanted to have stargazing since they don't have any back to lean on. They sat together on the table, and just gazed outside. Tomoyo felt so stupid being trapped in her own working place, and too helpless to even get out. The light coming from the moon makes them feel more relaxed and feels warm once touched in their skin. Tomoyo still cluthed the jacket that Eriol lent her, and wondering why is it even that cold. Even if winter is just about to start, it is abnormally too cold.

"Wanna play a game so we'll not get bored?"

"what kind of game is that anyway?" tomoyo said in a quite harsh tone, thinking of _other _game.

"it's easy, I'll tell a color of a star and you'll count how many they are in there that we can see from our view. There are only four major colors of the stars, red, blue, white and yellow. If you failed to give me the right number of stars, I'll dare you to do something for me. But if you gave the right number of stars, then you'll be the one to dare me into a challenge. Deal?''

"Alright fine deal! As long as the dares are modest alright!"

"How many blue stars are there then?"

Tomoyo counted all the blue stars that she can see while drinking hot chocolate with malts, it helped her remain focus and awake on what she is doing.

"there are 7!"

"no there is not. Look more closely to the right. Look at the brightest star on the upper right side."

Tomoyo did tried to focus, then saw there four more hiding underneath the clouds.

"There are eleven! The other four just hid, that's why I didn't count them. Did I win?"

"not yet, I helped you look for the other four, that means we're tie." Said Eriol teasingly.

"that's not fair!" Tomoyo claimed but in a laughing way. Instead of continuing the game, Tomoyo suddenly changed the course of what they are doing.

"Eriol, tell me something, is this your first time to work under Hikaru?" Surprise by her question, Eriol respectfully answered her.

"No, this is the first time actually. Why'd you ask? Was it your first time working with her too?"

"Yeah, actually, partnering business with her together. I kinda am used to work on my business by myself, but after she told me that she needed help and she needed to tie up with me so I can help her gain get her business back to its feet, I just couldn't say no. She was a classmate and a friend since I was in elementary school."

"Oh, that's nice! She's really lucky to have you as a friend."

"Oh yeah, why'd you even say that I am lucky to have?" Eriol blushed from this statement of TOmoyo.

"Well, you look like a nice and loyal friend, always willing to reach out and help and you seemed to be those kind of people who always wanted all things to be alright so you always do your best."

Tomoyo was surprised by Eriol's answer, she did not expected him to answer this way.

"ok-kay, what made you say that then?" Tomoyo felt a little creepy to be pictured by someone who she doesn't spend too much time with. They're not even close yet he knows her as if he has been seeing her for some long time.

"Well, since we work in the same workplace, can I not observe you by just that? We might not be in the same floor but whenever you go up to visit the crafts that we have done upstairs, or spend even some time there, I can see you of course."

Tomoyo did remember the times that she goes up and smile a lot whenever she sees her desings being manufactured into a dozen more beautiful ones and calls them her "babies" and hug even one per design. That's how much she loves and dedicated to her work. Maybe Eriol saw her do that once that's why he said that kind of description to her.

"You've been seeing but you won't even approach me and say hi or even wave".

Tomoyo let out a giggle and jokingly poked him on the arm. Tomoyo laughed to herself, feeling guilty of thinking bad towards him, he even seemed helpless when it comes to talking or dealing with her. She now seemed to trust him, and felt really comfortable around him. Silence then came once again, but it did not feel awkward like before. The odd extreme coldness in the room made Tomoyo lean her head on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol was surprised with that sudden move of the raven-haired girl but for her, that was just something she normally do to some people. She is most of the time sweet with all of the people she knows, most especially to the people she is closest the most. And now that she is becoming close with Eriol, maybe she can let him know now that she is starting to trust him. Actions speaks louder than words anyway so she no longer needs to tell him that she is starting to trust him indeed.

"is it alright Eriol-kun if I sing something? You can sing along if you want too."

Eriol looked immediately to the girl who's leaning on his shoulder. He never felt this warm before, he didn't even know what to move to make since he don't want her to make a wrong move or that he might hurt or hit her head but instead, he just fix the jacket more properly at Tomoyo's shoulder, then didn't removed his left hand on her shoulder, as if embracing her.

"Yeah, go on ahead sing as long as you want. And no thanks, you can sing solo. I'm no good in singing, trust me. What would you sing anyway?"

"I don't know really, I'll think of something. Any song that you can suggest for me to sing?"

Eriol did thought hard for any song that she can sing, but no song came out to his mind that he knows that she would be able to sing for tonight.

"I honestly can't think of any good song for you, maybe because I haven't heard you sing anyway?"

"Never mind."

Fearing Eriol might have offended her, he still tried to think of any possible song for her but suddenly, he heard a fine serene voice singing.

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed  
Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone_

Tomoyo is slowly closing her eyes while continuing with her song but not removing her head from its position. She just remembered this song, and thought this is cool thing because she is already feeling sleepy.

_Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_  
_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_  
_Sing to me, sing to me_  
_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_

Eriol feels like he is falling asleep too. He feels like he is hearing the most glorious voice of an angel, and he is too blessed to hear that voice and sing something for him. He never actually thought that the lady leaning on his shoulder is just talented, she is not just creative, sweet and loving but also a great singer. He didn't want to cut Tomoyo who is in the middle of her singing galore, so he just reserved the things that he wanted to tell and her about her singing talent.

_Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go_

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_There is another world_  
_There is a better world_  
_Well, there must be_  
_Ooh, there must be_

Tomoyo is already losing the balance of her head as she is singing, slowly closing her eyes but didn't stop until she finishes her song. As for Eriol, believing that this is the sweetest lullaby that he would surely won't stop listening to forever.

_There is another world  
There is a better world_

With that last note, Tomoyo dozed off and went to dreamland. Eriol seeing Tomoyo has already asleep, slowly touched her face, even if he feel scared to touch her fragile skin, to balance her head on his shoulder so she can continue sleeping soundly. He also fixed the jacket once again and slowly embraced her, enveloping her into his arms so that she won't fall. Having her in his arms made him feel warmer than ever. He never thought that he'd feel this way towards the opposite sex. Looking at Tomoyo's peaceful figure, he felt more protective towards her. He wouldn't trade this time for the world. Some hair drifted into Tomoyo's face, but he brushed it away and placed it on the back of her ears and whispered,

"Goodnight, Tomoyo. I hope we can be like this, forever."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There! I never thought of finishing this chapter where Tomoyo would be singing but the sleeping part was actually planned.

Also, I just found this song unexpectedly when it played in my playlist, just in time since I can't think of a good song yet for Tomoyo to sing. I think this is suitable and just right for her to sing in this chapter since its true meaning is not just about Tomoyo feeling sleepy at all but also about death.

Also, the song Tomoyo just sang was titled "Asleep" By Emily Browning, OST of Sucker punch 3

:))) hope y'all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: Rose and Jacket

Alright! So I apologize for not giving up the link regarding the part where I mentioned sleeping beauty being raped -_- It cannot be posted so just follow the steps below. It is said that is the true story :) you can find the other true versions of fairy tales there :D

** google this for sleeping beauty: 1. type gruesome fairy tale origins :) tell me if you still can't find it ;)**

anyway,

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:** I will update the story week so no worries ;) Tomoyo and Eriol moments are still up so hang on :D I'm sorry for my mistake O.O I'll try finding that part immediately and have it change if I can :) thanks :D

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Rose and Jacket**

"Miss Tomoyo, please wake up."

Rika shook Tomoyo carefully to wake her up, surprisingly seeing her in their art and stock room office sleeping at the top of their table while the huge windows are opened. She doesn't have any why she is sleeping in there. Tomoyo was surprised seeing Rika waking her up, but slowly sit up and looked around. She didn't found Eriol anywhere, and she still seemed to remain untouched.

"ohayou" Tomoyo greeted Rika.

"Ohayou, Onee-san! What happened ma'am? Why were you sleeping here? Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. I got trapped last night at almost 11 and got no other way to get out of this floor. I mean, all the doors were locked and the guards might have thought that I already left so once they have checked, they have already locked the doors down. I'm alright so don't worry. And thanks for waking me up."

"You sure you're alright maam? Looks like something is bothering you."

Tomoyo smiled and finally said, "I'm fine thanks. I am thinking to go get home and have a bath and all and explain why I didn't went home last night. I also need to check a few things first at home then I'll go back here at noon or earlier noon."

"you're are still going to work ma'am?" Rika was indeed surprise after hearing Tomoyo's answers, she's not even sure if she can still manage to work in the rest of the day.

"Oh yes absolutely, I was able to sleep well last night so I am not tired nor sleepy. I 'll just head home first to have some breakfast and bath."

"as you wish ma'am, and I'll be taking a look at your designs from last night so I can decide if the materials to be used are okay to it and then make a proposal for Hikaru."

"oh yeah, it's just in there." Tomoyo pointed to the other smaller table where their materials are quite messy but still kept all together.

Rika then went out and proceeded to her table to work instead in the art and stock room to give Tomoyo some space. Just then, Tomoyo realized that she woke up with a sight of a pink rose present on the table that she is sleeping in. She is now using Eriol's jacket as her blanket for the entire night. A note was attached on the pink rose;

"Good morning sunshine. I hope you slept well. That was the most beautiful lullaby ever sung to me. I did not leave early as the doors were opened because I don't want to leave you alone here. Before I even left you, I made sure that an office crew of yours will immediately see you after I leave. Still, sorry for leaving you, I don't want them making issues about you all because of me. This rose is for you. Keep safe.

-Eriol

The note was short but thoughtful. He does seemed didn't want to leave her alone. Tomoyo smiled onto the flower and smelled it. Just the most beautiful flower she have ever smelled, its fragrance is entirely different from other roses she had before. She had to keep this out of anyone's knowledge because Eriol is right, this might have an effect on them both. She told Rika to keep this as a secret, since she didn't want the poor security guards to lose their source of living. Tomoyo left the building with her black Lamborghini, heading home. As she had said, she quickly had breakfast, told her chamber maids of what had happened, same thing that she had told Rika earlier, and checked whether Spinel have already eaten. When things seemed to be alright, she went back to her work and finished the last half of the designs of the accessories that she has been trying to finish the other night. She was able to finish it late afternoon, even before night came since she had a lot of better designs that she have in mind and have almost finished majority of it.

The following day, she was informed that all of the latest designs of bags and accessories are to be manufactured up on the two more floors. Once she saw and touched the finished products of her latest designs, she couldn't stop smiling. She could not even feel any happier than that. Just admiring her works made her remember of the other night where Eriol use to see her do the same thing before, so she decided to look around for him.

After turning around some corners, she was not able to spot the young man with deep azure eyes. But that didn't stop her from searching, it's been 2 days and she was not able to talk to him even once, nor even thank him for not leaving her behind all alone in the office's stock room and do anything foolish to her. Maybe she can erase the last part, that's too embarrassing to thank for. Besides, why would Eriol would want to do that to her?

After thirty minutes of pretending to look around the floor, Tomoyo gave up looking around.

"Maybe he's into their break. Too bad I wasn't able to talk to him once again and thank him for everything the very last two nights. He might be also busy."

Turning around sadly, Tomoyo was surprised by the warm, serene smile of Eriol, melting her and looking at her directly to her eyes that are just half a meter away from her.

"Looking for someone?"

With pride, Tomoyo answered, "No, not really. Who would I look for in this floor anyway?" and passed by Eriol.

Eriol still keeping the smile on his face and looked at the direction where Tomoyo passed by him and walked into. He catched up on Tomoyo and walked together with her.

"I think you are looking for someone here, you've been roaming around for about 20 minutes I guess with a questioning look in your face."

Tomoyo stopped, surprised that he has already saw her lurking around their floor, but did not told nor showed him of course. Instead, she tried to give other sarcastic answers.

"I'm just giving myself a tour, I hope you don't mind."

"then I'll give you a tour myself. You might get lost or stumble into something here. But say, why give yourself a tour at this time when you've already been here a thousand times and even roam around here for almost every day? I bet you would no longer need a tour."

Tomoyo didn't expect that one coming. She never thought that Eriol has been seeing her the entire time, yet she never did saw him even before. Feeling ashamed of herself, she then stopped walking, letting out a sigh and faced him. She gave him a paper bag with something in it.

"Alright fine. I was actually looking for you because you have totally forgot about your jacket from the last two nights. I was waiting for you to go down my office but you never did so I thought I'll just go up here and hand this to you. Don't worry, I washed it with my own hands and did not placed any dirt on it."

Eriol didn't took the bag, he just stared at it instead.

"something wrong? Here, and ahm, thank you too for not living me alone that night. And for the rose too, somehow, it is still alive. I placed it on my room on a bottled water so it'll still live."

"You can have my jacket, it's alright. You'll need it here, it'll get cold soon. You can just store it in to your closet at your office. I know it's not the type jacket that you usually wear but it'll be a great help to keep you warm."

Suddenly, Tomoyo did felt cold. The air suddenly brought chills down her spine even if the sun is up. She did not know whether to accept the jacket or not, but if she'll keep it, it will be too much already coming from him. She don't even know how to repay him.

"look it's too much already if I just accept this and you'll need this too." Tomoyo hands the paper bag again.

Eriol smiled warmly at Tomoyo, touched the paper bag and gestured to her to keep it. "Seriously Miss Tomoyo, I'll be happier if you keep it for yourself. I know you are feeling cold right? you can use it now if you like."

"But, why-"

Seeing her as persistent, Eriol took the paper bag, took the jacket inside and wrapped it on Tomoyo's cold figure. Instantly, she felt warmer like before, no longer cold. Accepting defeat and guessed that Eriol too is persistent, she decided to just give in.

"I really do not know what to say…" Tomoyo just managed to remove her eyes from the young man in front of her and look into the ground. Eriol hold on into her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye and said, "It's okay. You need it more than I do, trust me." Tomoyo smiled and just nod in agreement. "I'll take care of it, thank you." Tomoyo promised.

"Thanks" was all Eriol muttered and smiled on her so she won't feel shy about having his jacket.

"I-I think I better go, Rika might be looking for me already." Tomoyo ran and wave goodbye to him. Eriol smiled as he waves back.

* * *

Done! So how'd you find that chapter? :) sorry it's not that cheesy yet between the two of them -_- anyway, I'll upload the other two chapters next week. I am already making chapter 14 and almost done with it but I'll edit it before i upload it soon :)

I have thought of another good story for Tomoyo and Eriol, but i will still need to finish this first and two more stories for Ga Eul and So Yi Jung so i don't have any idea when i can post another story for Tomoyo and Eriol :

I have been thinking of an awesome story for Tifa and Cloud next, and doing the best i can to have them all produced as of this moment x.x

Exams are on the way so I think it'll slow me down for a while yet, summer is coming so i'll have more time to type :)

see yah next chapter! \m/

**ladyinblack08**


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep Tight, My Love

Hey guys! It's the last month in school and basically, exams and projects are on their way so I'm having a little bit tough time to finish typing every chapter of the story. But I can still manage to update, I guess xD and doing my second story is making me a little bit slower in typing and finishing tomoyo and eriol's story -_-

my second story, revolving Ga Eul and So Yi Jung of Boys over Flowers was already uploaded! First chapter only though xD

Have fun reading!

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: thanks for patiently waiting for the chapters of the story :3 I'm glad that I made Eriol looked that mysterious ^.^ I won't spoil but you'll find out on the next chapters ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Sleep Tight, My Love**

Tomoyo headed home feeling very tired. After her encounter with Eriol, she had a two hour meeting with almost all of the staff of Hikaru to be acknowledge regarding the opening of the Winter Collection Bags and Accessories. Much to Tomoyo's dismay, she needs to prepare herself for the first modeling event of her clothing line and her and Hikaru's bag products for the new holiday collection. Since it's Christmas season, it will be a peak for huge marketing events and shopping spree. Meaning, Tomoyo will also need to finish her new designs for her clothing line. She may have finished her role for the design of bags for this season for Hikaru, but Hikaru begged her to consider also her clothing line be available during the modeling event so that it may go well with the bags designed by her. Seeing this as an opportunity for telling the country Tomoyo's big comeback, she decided to agree even if she knows that it'll add tasks for her to finish.

She honestly did not forget her clothing line business of course, and was even working on her designs for the attires of her own business every once in a while busy working with the designs for her and Hikaru's products. Oh how Tomoyo even expected that she will have a break with all of the stress that was brought to her by designing too much bags in a month.

Spinel purred and played with her hair once she had lie down in her queen size bed. Oh how she had longed for this moment to come, to be with her soft, comforting bed. She saw busy cleaning his self out.

"argghhh. I want to have a day off Spinel. I just can't ask Hikaru for it because I'll delay all the manufacturing of our products. No design, no product crafted."

While burying her face on the pillow, Tomoyo just realized that she wasn't able to remove the jacket Eriol had placed on her earlier that day. The day completely went by without her noticing that she is still wearing _his_ jacket.

"oh yeah, it's already mine. Don't worry Spinel, I'll give him something in return, something that shows my complete gratitude." She threw the jacket as it landed on her mini sofa just right beside her.

Resurfing her face away from the pillow, she looked at Spinel, who is still licking his himself. Tomoyo can't just stop smiling, she just love how cute he looks. She scratched the cat's back neck, in return looked at her but then continued to lick himself. Sometimes, he isn't just so sweet. With the tiring day, Tomoyo fall into a deep sleep.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,,`,`,`,`,`

Tomoyo woke up in the middle of her sleep. She was surprised to see her table lamp was already turned off. She clearly remembers that she have left her table lamp on since she fall asleep unexpectedly, there is no way that she would have been wrong about it. She looked at the digital clock of her iPod speakers; and it reflects 2:15. Suddenly, she remembered her Spinel, if he is sleeping at his bed right beside her, so she decided to take a look. Tomoyo reached for the lamp, and it lit open. She did saw Spinel sleeping soundly at his bed, adjacent below to Tomoyo's bed. She looked at her right side, seeing her dolls complete all together. Same at her left side, her drawings of manikin-like is still in there with complete faces, designs for her clothing line.

As she was about to turn off her table lamp, she was surprised to see her dolls staring right at her, their eyes looking straight at her bed. Unable to turn off the lamp, her heart stopped of what she had just saw and felt scared. She quickly faced at her left side of the room where her clothing design drawings are, but too her surprise, saw all of the faces of her drawings, also staring back at her. She's not having a wonderful feeling of them staring at her, like she'll be attacked once she continued staring at them.

There was a sound cause by a sudden movement at the foot of the room. She tried to look at it even if she's now feeling scared than ever, and found her door closet squeaking, closing by itself. Her puppets that were hanging beside her closer were also staring back at her, but making it worse, they were smiling. It's not a sweet smile to look at, it was scary as a clown's smile.

Creepy. Tomoyo felt as though it is no longer her room, as if that it she was a complete stranger to her room.

_Think of happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts._

Tomoyo tried to feel brave but to no avail, shivers are now already running up and down her spine, feeling the temperature of the room dropping to its low centigrade. She hid her face under her pillow.

_I'll just sleep this through. Just sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep. _

She tried praying that her guardian angel is still looking and guiding her, but still feel coward to even remove the pillow at her face.

Now, she did not know what else to do. She felt someone was sitting at the middle of her bed, she's not mistaken about this part. There really is someone sitting in the middle of her bed, its weight deepening her bed. She didn't moved. She taught of kicking the part where she presumably think where someone is sitting in, but her foot hit into thin air. Nothing was there. But she is sure that someone is sitting, and she's not hallucinating or making things up on her mind.

Too bad she didn't had anything to hug for comfort to somehow save her from such nightmare, no teddies present in her bed tonight. They are all in their shelves, looking at Tomoyo as though she is a beautiful porcelain doll. She didn't dare look anywhere her room, but took a peak under her pillow. She saw the rose Eriol have given her just in her window and felt the jacket just right beside her. Without thinking anything else, she grabbed it, even if she's sure that she threw the jacket into her mini sofa. She wore it, without removing her face under her pillow.

The last thing she knew that she the temperature returned back to its normal warmth, and that the weight of the sitting non-human being went nearer to her, just right beside her now.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,,`,`,``,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

As he looked at her peaceful sleeping form, he cannot just feel bad that she feels scared of him. He cannot just take this, he wanted to ask her if she dreamed of something, how was her sleep and if she is still feeling sleepy.

"I am sorry it has to be this way, Tomoyo."

He fixed Tomoyo's messy hair at her face and fixed her covers and whispered,

_"goodnight my love. Have a sweet dream tonight."_


	10. Chapter 10: Inspiration and Dedication

thanks so much XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX :) and for adding this story to your favorites :D

thanks too Mishrav Mikura for following this story :*

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Inspiration and Dedication**

Tomoyo woke up and had her eyes very wide opened as she thought that she was still in the land of nightmares, which just had happened last night. She even got worried of taking a bath, not knowing what she may see inside the bathroom. Normally, she would spend 10 to twenty minutes inside but this morning, just a very quick five minute bath was already enough for her. She even felt scared by just looking at her dolls that are placed inside her very room. Truly, last night was just devastating. It made her feel scared with her own room.

Before Tomoyo close her bedroom door, she saw Spinel patting his bed then slept. That just made her feel warm and smile.

Tomoyo arrived at her office no longer that much shuddered from what had happen last night. She focused herself on what she needed to do and to finish. Tomoyo mentally talked to herself;

_"Since I have finished all of the designs for the Winter Bag Collection…_

_Oh yeah! The scarfs and accessories for the Winter Collection is not yet done! Even my designs for my own clothing line is not yet done! Damn that!"_

She immediately sat down to her chair and faced her table and started drawing. Since she is the senior designer of Hikaru's products, she is viewed to have at least six years of experience in designing, not just bags. As for Tomoyo, she had more than six years of training and application of designing. Ever since she was a child, she and Sakura loves to play like any normal little girl does. But as for Tomoyo, she creates her own dolls' clothes and mini bags, even its pillow and sofas for her dolls, and most especially, she loved making Sakura her costumes every Halloween. When they had reached their teen years, Tomoyo would create clothes and attires for Sakura and if Sakura have any design on her own, Tomoyo would gladly make that attire for her by herself. Because of that, everyone in their family viewed Tomoyo as the "Future Armani of Japan". And now, she believe to have been living with that title.

Tomoyo looked at the clock and it is already pass 4, she was only able to make four scarf designs and non for her clothing line. Now that's so great. She needed to pass nine more designs for their Bag Scarf Winter Collection and yet she was only able to finish four. She had a hard time thinking of a proper design but also the proper material that would fit for that. Even if she knew that Rika will need to decided lastly on what proper material is needed for Tomoyo's design, she is still the one needed to give out the rightful material, Rika only needed to double check if it really suites properly for the design or have it changed just in case and create the real draft of the material.

"I am so screwed. I hope Hikaru won't get mad for my late submission of the rest of the designs tomorrow, I have no choice but to pass it a little late. Damn, if only I can think of something useful to base my designs with…"

People usually didn't know that part of Tomoyo where she needed something or someone to inspire her on her works. Truly, people had thought that she was so great that inspiration is no longer necessary for her to do such tremendous works, but that sure is their misconception about her.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Tomoyo looked everywhere to get any ideas for her to finish her designs but saw nothing but furniture's, and her things inside her office.

_Fail._

Having an argument inside her mind, she tried to think of someone she knew that can be an inspiration for her work.

_Sakura… well, the first two scarf designs were pattern to her already._

As usual, she'll never ever be forgotten by Tomoyo. She's her best friend ever, so who can even blame her? The scarf dedicated to her was of course, mostly pink with white sakura petals design and the second one was the other way around, motly white with pink little lacing-kind of scarf.

_Mom. The third scarf was already dedicated to her. _

Well yeah, it was color brown, made suitable for her bronze designed bags in honor of her maturity and hard taste as a wall nut. It also has simple, light colored circular patterns. (author's note: can't think of a proper thing to say about color brown, not until I saw my walnut from plants versus zombies hanging on my bed xD)

_Next._

The fourth one was actually dedicated to her new pet cat, purely black due to his black skin color, and golden yellow for its design which its cloth material actually twirled around.

And for the fifth and the rest of her designs?

Tomoyo rested her head on the table in defeat. She then saw the jacket that Eriol gave her before, and then suddenly thought of the young man with deep blue eyes.

_Well, I guess he can be an inspiration to my works. Besides, he is a new found friend, maybe through this way can be a form of gratitude for all the good deeds that he has done for me. _

Instantly, Tomoyo drew quickly, drawing a scarf design. She put tiny stars on its yarn-like shreds on each end. Too much stars is not pretty nice look at and to be added as a design for a scarf, so she lessen it and had it balance amount of stars. Simple but cool to look at with its royal blue color and bright yellow stars, goes well for her light blue bag designs for the winter collection season.

The next one was designed of a huge moon, not too big as a design for the scarf but just on the right size, and had beautiful attached strings on its both end. The moon is colored yellow, placed on a lighter shade color of yellow. These two designs was from thinking of the night sky that she and Eriol shared to look at.

Since it was winter, she thought of the coldness that it brought to the temperature and for some reason, remembered Eriol's blue eyes. She have never seen such beautiful blue eyes before, so she decided that these would be her seventh and eighth design.

The seventh was white in color, with very light blue designs of snowflakes, each of course has its different design of snowflake, just perfect for the winter bag collection.

The eight was merely also royal blue in color with white linings and lacings. It was designed in a simple manner, just like Eriol's eyes, simple but very pretty to look at. Just like the color of the sea, she added its form to be like of the waves.

As for the last, she chose the color pink in honor of the rose that Eriol gave her. Somehow, it is still alive and she don't even know the reason why. All that she know is that the rose is placed in a bottled water, maybe the reason why it is kept alive. Just like the rose, its material is designed to form in a circular manner, and is meant to feel so soft and gentle but strong just like the still living rose.

"there, all I need is just some inspiration and dedication so I can finish the job."

Tomoyo looked at the clock and it's now past seven in the evening. Great. Just in time that she had finished her scarf designs, it is already late.

But that didn't bother her, what bothered her even more was that she had finished everything today because of making Eriol as her inspiration for five of her designs in their Winter Scarf for Bags Collection. She never thought that this is possible, just thinking of him will make her finish her duties faster.

Tomoyo went out of her office and saw that Naoko is still there, as well as Chiharu. She immediately passed everything to Chiharu, but since it is already late, they all decided to go home. Naoko informed Hikaru that the scarf designs were already done, so she will immediately write a letter of approval for Tomoyo's work to be crafted, but added that it'll be just for tomorrow since it is alright night time. As for Chiharu, she'll just bring at home and check the designs if they are all good enough to be crafted immediately for the following day. They left Tomoyo at her office who is starting to work on her designs for her own clothing line business.

* * *

watcha think? :)) I'll update again next week :D


	11. Chapter 11: Ghostly Tales

As promised, here is the next chapter :")

*guest: thanks for loving it :) love love! :D

* Mishrav Mikura : you're quite a fast reader eh xD yup, but there will be more, you'll see ;)

*XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX : yup, there will be more ExT scenes so just wait :)

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Ghostly Tales**

Before truly going home, Naoko poked her head inside the office of Tomoyo and beamed, "we are about to go , you need to go home too and have a rest. Besides, you have already finished the designs for the bag scarf for the winter collection, you need to calm yourself a little bit."

Naoko is right. But since Tomoyo had already started with her first attire design to modeled on the winter collection and very much wanted to finish it already.

"I'm alright Naoko, thank you. You go on ahead and be careful on your way home." Tomoyo looked at her secretary and smiled.

" Sure ! By the way, there are rumors that are ghost present here. So better go home early !"

Tomoyo shivered on what Naoko had just said and stopped exactly on what she is doing but still holding the pencil, trembling. She looked up again on Naoko, wanting to know more.

"well tt-thats, interesting. What kind of ghost actually?" Tomoyo asked, too scared but also eager to know about ghost. Just from what she had encountered from last night, it might be a good idea to ask her secretary who loves ghost stories to understand a few things.

Naoko entered Tomoyo's office entirely so she can talk to her properly. " I just recently found out that this building was abandoned before miss Hikaru even bought it for your business partnership. This was actually an entertainment area. The first and second floors where people you as the party floor or dance floor as you can call it, while here the on the third floor is like the floor where bands and other singers perform in front of some audiences and even comedians too, and the fourth and fifth floor is where gambling are performed and some other shows like a magic show on the fifth floor or even a sexual show for everyone to watch. One night, this place was set on fire from here on our very own floor. The good thing was, all of the customers was able to run out of their lives even before the fire got wild. Unfortunately, one of the workers here got trapped and was killed by the fire alive. I even heard that he still wander around the halls of our building. "

Tomoyo felt like a train hit her. She felt even more scared now that it is not only her room that was being haunted but also her office.

"oh! Chiharu is calling me now. Bye Ms. Daidouji and be careful your way home!" with those final words, Naoko immediately run outside for Chiharu and went straight home. Tomoyo, now alone can no longer concentrate on what she is doing. She is very much troubled about what Naoko had just said. She wanted to know more about these ghost things, but for now, she needs to head home first. She doesn't want to be locked alone in her office, and at home, there are far more people to be with than here.

She immediately hid her things on her bag, fixed a little bit of her room and headed for the door. She locked her office's door and headed for the main glass door of their floor, but to her surprise, the same young man with blue eyes was on the opposite of the main glass door. Tomoyo immediately smiled to him, feeling cold but happy at the same time, finding out that she was not alone. He just formed a wary smile that made Tomoyo a little bit confused. Still, she's very happy to see him.

Tomoyo gestured to Eriol to go inside, and eagerly followed her request.


	12. Chapter 12: The Young Man wid Azure Eyes

Hey guys! School's almost out and I am nearly done with this story too so I'll be uploading all of the chapter that I can ;)

To , thanks for the follow :*

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX you'll find out more about Eriol-kun :3 and yeah, my bad xD got it fixed J

Mishrav Mikura that's cool :D hope you had a great retreat! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**The Young Man with Azure Eyes**

_She can't be trusted. _

Another voice inside his head says the complete opposite things.

"_But you don't know her, she seems different and nice."_

Eriol loves the night sky and tries to stay at Tomoyo's office late at night just to see its wonderful view from her office and spend the entire night just staring at it. Just a night before when he thought that he was all alone looking at the stars at the night sky, he was surprised to see a pair of amethyst eyes were staring at him. Not knowing how to react on the first time someone actually _sees _him entirely.

He did as what his instincts told him to do, just to act normal towards the girl. As the next time that they have met, they even got trapped together. But that was something he should be grateful for because he did proved that she can _really see him_ unlike others do. She doesn't even seemed afraid of him, yet even tried to reach out. They spent the night a little bit awkward at first but ended in a sweet matter.

Tomoyo even fall asleep on his shoulder, something he would never imagine for a sweet pretty girl like her to do to someone like him. It means that she is starting to be friend with him, a _monster. _She even had the heart to sing him a lullaby, something he never thought of being done for him.

But Tomoyo is the type of girl who is simply irresistible, any man would ever love to be with and spend every time with. But, why is it that she allows herself to hang out with someone like him? Truly, she can just ignore him or be cold with him even if she's the only one that can see through him, yet, just like now, she just enveloped her into an embrace and is tremendously happy to see him. Now she is more eager to watch the stars now with him. Was she drank or something? Guess not. She didn't smell like liquor, and he doesn't seem to imagine Tomoyo being a heavy drinker.

Once they have reached the usual room where they have spent together the most, Eriol decided to start the conversation.

"You look like you had a pretty nice day eh, Ms. Tomoyo? Care to share?"

"Drop the formality. Not actually a pretty nice day, disturbing might be the proper word for my day, starting from last night actually." Tomoyo flashed a bit of worried face, making Eriol feel more interested on what she is about to share.

Tomoyo did not sat down as Eriol did, but prepared two mugs of hot chocolate for the both of them. She handed him his hot chocolate as she drinks hers. Eriol was happy to see that Tomoyo is wearing _his_ jacket, which is now hers.

"Well, I didn't had the time to talk about this to my secretary who happened to love ghost stories."

"Sounds spooky."

Those amethyst eyes of Tomoyo just stared at Eriol's azure eyes, locked hard. She had an expression that tells _please let me finish first._

"sorry. Go on." Eriol looked at his mug of chocolate but didn't even touched it.

"I, I-I think there's a ghost in my room. Or that my room is haunted. It' s the first time that that kind of experience had happened to me."

Tomoyo told Eriol of what had happened last night, and he listened eagerly on what she had just told.

"I know I might sound crazy but it really did happened, they were all staring at me. Maybe that's why I don't want to go home yet. I don't really know, I feel so confused all of a sudden."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo who is focusing her gaze on the mug that she is holding to keep her warmth. The low temperature doubled as they got inside this room. Eriol didn't say anything in return but continued listening to her. After she seemed to have finished her story, it's Eriol's turn to ask her a few things.

"But, you were not hurt, have you?"

"Not really, but I feel scared. Like, a lot."

"I see. Some ghosts sometimes hurt the living, which is very rare to happen, so since they didn't hurt you, maybe it's alright for you to go back there and do the usual thing that you do in there."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip and looked at her mug and sipped. She don't have any idea on what to oh her room still.

"what are you planning to do tonight then on your room? Where are you going to sleep?"

Tomoyo put her finger below her chin, as though she is thinking for a possible solution to such problem.

"Maybe, I can check my room first if it's clear and feels like that it is free of ghosts, then if it is, then I shall sleep into my warm bed once again." Tomoyo sipped on her hot chocolate as she talks.

"I hope I can do something to help you with it. Can't you ask anyone to be there for you, to sleep with you like a slumber party?" Eriol felt silly asking that part.

"No, that won't be necessary I believe. I still have Spinel with me so I guess I'll be fine." Tomoyo bravely answered, as if she indeed can do that tonight. Be able to sleep together with her cat and not feel alone and scared of the dark of her bedroom.

Eriol arched an eye brow. "Who's Spinel?"

"Oh, he's my cat. It's actually really weird on how I got him."

Eriol returned his gaze on to his untouched cup of chocolate, and looked at Tomoyo for her to continue her story about her cat. Eriol found it not disturbing as he hears her cat's arrival, which she found a little bit good of not much being the questioning guy.

"Well, I am actually having a weird dream, can't remember it though, but it was so sudden that Spinel suddenly appeared on my arms as I sleep and no one in my house claimed that they saw my cat even before he came to me, nor left him on my room. We presumed that he went up on my room from my window."

"possible since all cats can climb on to roofs."

"But I do remember seeing him on my dream that night. Maybe it was a premonition thing that I will have him. Nonetheless, I still feel happy to have Spinel."

Tomoyo smiled to herself. She recalls every time Spinel will purr and play with her as she is on her bed, look at her with his big, round eyes, and most of all, Tomoyo can't just resist taking her eyes off Spinel when he is sleeping, he just look so cute.

"I even named him Kawaii before, not until I changed his name into Spinel."

"Why is that?"

Tomoyo remembered why she changed her cat's name so sudden, _because of you._ She remembered the first time they met together and remembered him and the similar night sky that they looked up into that night. Of course, she is not stupid enough to tell that to Eriol aloud.

"because… he had black for his skin, making it dark of course. And I thought of jewel resembling to that, so I came up with Spinel." Tomoyo was glad that she was able to think of that.

There was a moment of silence between them. Tomoyo continued to drink on her hot chocolate drink, unlike Eriol who just looked at it but not even drink it. She wondered if he is allergic to chocolates.

"Do you have a family, Tomoyo?"

"I have my mom. Though she is mostly busy on our business. Dad died even before I turn 5. I don't have any siblings to share my life with, but have Sakura as my cousin and almost like my very own sister. Her big brother Touya also acted like my own brother. Now that Sakura is married to Shaoran, Shaoran then became like my own brother too. You?"

Eriol slowly looked at the floor and smiled a little. Tomoyo wondered if he found her family a little bit interesting.

"My mom is Japanese and my dad is a Londoner. Just like you, I didn't had any siblings too but I also didn't had any best friend or almost like siblings, like you. But I do have lots of acquaintances."

"That's cool! My dad is French and my mom is Japanese. Wow, never thought that we both have our dads to be a European! How did they met? And why do you have a Japanese surname rather than of a British?" Tomoyo let out a giggle as she continues to drink her hot chocolate. Surely she is interested in listening to Eriol's life then. As for Eriol, he find it hard to continue his story.

"Well, mom was assigned to work there since she and her co-workers were having a bench mark for their office in London. She met my dad there, dated and had me. Of course, my mom is not a legal settler there so she still needed to return here in Japan. She didn't know that she was already carrying me that time. She carried me, gave birth and wanted to return to London and tell my father that I am already alive. When he found out about my existence in this world, he denied me as his first born, as his son. Mom went back here, heart-broken. She doesn't have any idea what to do to make me have a better life. I was not enough to give the right amount of happiness for her, and she was so stressed with her jobs just to keep us alive. She died when I was almost 18, almost there to graduate from highschool and to help her out with our bad situation. After she died, my older cousin Nakuru helped me. She welcomed me to her home and work together to pay the bills while I am studying. I stopped a few times at college but still managed to get through the tough situation. That bastard, I'll forever blame everything that happened to my mom on him and never forgive him. He never even bothered to help or even talk to us."

Tomoyo felt like a big fat stupid jerk for asking that. She didn't see that coming from him. He looked so sweet and pure, not the type of person who has a dark background or horrible past. Tomoyo looked at her cup and felt so bad that she cannot even think of anything good thing to say or do for him.

"I am sorry I asked." She looked down in pure embarrassment and guilt.

Eriol smiled at her and touched her chin to look at her beautiful eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, you asked I answered. It's no big deal, trust me."

Tomoyo blushed and melted as she looked at his gorgeous azure eyes and jerked away, unable to take such sweet move that he just made.

"Still! I am sorry." Tomoyo felt scared now to ask him further questions, she might bring out something not necessary to talk about.

"May I ask why you don't have your French surname in use, Mademoiselle?'"

Tomoyo smiled quietly at the French accent of Eriol, making her feel comfortable once again. "My mom hated my dad because she found out that my dad is not yet sure whether to marry her or not so she decided to have my surname after her, not from my dad's. But as they had me, my dad had already decided to marry her so we'll be complete, not until he died. Mom then became too broken after learning that dad really loved her and the reason why he didn't marry her quickly because he had some problems dealing with his family, about him marrying an Asian woman. I got used and loved her surname that she told me I cried when my surname is about to be changed to my dad's, so we have decided to have dad's surname be used as my middle name instead, and making me feel totally a Japanese since I am here."

Eriol laughed, telling her that "we have some similarities as well Mademoiselle. But mine's a little bit grudged if you ask me."

Tomoyo laughed as well, changing the mood in the air a little bit jolly than hate by the sound of her voice.

"I won't be like him, my dad I mean. Never will, I am going to be way better than him and nicer than him that nobody will ever even know that he is my dad."

Out of nowhere, Eriol said that when Tomoyo didn't even asked. Tomoyo stopped laughing in return, feeling the hate that Eriol had just said. Tomoyo felt sorry for the young man, it is not very obvious in him that he keep this kind of feeling in his heart. Who can blame him anyway, he didn't deserve this. Tomoyo was thinking deeply of it that she didn't notice that she was staring blankly at her cup of hot chocolate.

"you okay? Sorry if I sounded too angry at my words and scared you."

Tomoyo tried her best to sound chirpy and change the mood for the sake of them both. "Me, scared, to you? Are you kidding me? Why would I even get scared to someone like you anyway?"

Tomoyo smiled slowly, showing him that she is trying to crack some joke on him. He then decided to play along her jokes as well but deep down inside, he wanted to tell her _you'll be so scared when you find out the truth about me._ He didn't want to tell that but wanted her to find out for herself the truth about him.

"So you are not scared of me? Is that it? Then take my punishment for not being scared of me!"

Eriol surprised her with a tickle attack from the waist as she struggle down on him while Eriol didn't stop on his attack. Bursting out laughing, Tomoyo cannot fight back completely. When Eriol found that Tomoyo is already defeated with his murderous tickles, he stopped attacking and caught his breath, as well as Tomoyo.

"you, *pants* are, *pants* so dead!" Tomoyo pants between every word that she spoke. She then dove into Eriol and as they roll over the floor, they found themselves in a very awkward position-Tomoyo is on the top of Eriol while they are both panting and catching up their breaths. Truly, Eriol succeeded with his attack on Tomoyo. She wasn't able to make anything against him. Instead of looking at her awkwardly, Eriol broke into a laugh as Tomoyo hit him in a not so hard way.

"What are you laughing about mister!''

"You can't fight me, you're so tiny you fight like a guinea pig!"

Tomoyo laughed even before she hit him back again. "Hey! I'm no guinea pig!" they continued laughing until Tomoyo got so tired that she rest her head in Eriol's chest, still on their position where Tomoyo is in a sort of kneeling position on top of him, but still managed to hang on for a bit tell him something.

"Here, Eriol-kun, take it. I thank you for your kindness and pure heart for being my friend. This will keep you protected and guided."

Tomoyo handed him a rosary bracelet made of blue jewel like-beads. It's warm, not knowing where that warmth is coming from.

"I made it. I hope you like it."

She dropped her head entirely onto Eriol's chest as she fell asleep, no longer caring about the awkward position that they are into. She's getting a feeling that she'll have a good cold sleep tonight. Eriol, surprised by Tomoyo's little gift of appreciation, looked blankly at the wall and caressed her hair and to her cheeks as she sleeps soundly. He felt so lost that he did not know what had just happened.

_She is too sweet. I cannot afford to harm or use her for my revenge. _

_Such a bastard I am, really. I don't want to be a foolish man like my father._

* * *

so what do you think of this chapter? :)


	13. Chapter 13: Clues and Doubts

ladyinblack here!

Since I'm already working on chapter 20 of this story, i wanted to finish this story before i even head back to the gym this summer and I wanted to get a great leap with my second story and it's been a month since the first time i've uploaded my first story so I'll add another update tonight 3

hope you have fun! :D

xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Clues and Doubts**

Tomoyo woke up slowly from the song of Johnny Cash's song of Ring of Fire and realized that she is already all alone once again on their stock and arts room's table where she and Eriol were last night cuddling. _cuddling _is quite a strong word to use. Thinking of that made Tomoyo blush. She realized that she is wearing the jacket that Eriol gave her before. She no longer checked if her clothes is still on because she knew Eriol wouldn't do such a thing to her. As she went up to see who set up the music and stretched, she placed her hands into the pockets of the jacket.

"What's this?"

It was a letter. She didn't know whom was it from, but to find out the answer, she opened it to read it.

_Good morning you had a great sleep last night, you seemed so tired that you quickly dozed off. Thank you for the bracelet,it will keep me safe. Go home, eat and sleep._

_-Eriol_

She kept the note inside the jacket's pockets and walked outside to find out where the music was coming from. It was Naoko who is playing some tunes from her phone. Wow, that girl do have some different taste eh? She was reading a book entitled "The True Story of the Slit Throat Woman". Tomoyo can't keep the thought that that girl is sometimes weird. She didn't want to offend her by saying that to Naoko, she is too obedient and thoughtful as the crew's baby and secretary. Her love for horror is just something too much to handle sometimes.

"oh! good morning Ms. Tomoyo! I-i didn't notice you're there! When did you arrived?"

Realizing that she didn't had any idea that she had an overnight sleep at their office, she tried to tell a lie, covering the part where she and Eriol were together again last night.

"I had an overnight sleep here last night. I tried to do my designs supposedly for my clothing line but I have failed. Indeed I have already started it but, I fall asleep here. Good thing I am secured perfectly here. "

Naoko was wide eyes, surprised of what she had just said. "Relax, I'm alright. I even had a good night sleep so I think I'll go home to get some bath and breakfast and check everyone then go back here for you guys, like what i did before, remember?"

As Tomoyo was going to get her things and head home, Naoko suddenly burst to tell her something.

"good thing you are brave enough to be in here all alone, Madame."

Tomoyo was shuddered by what Naoko had just said. She remembered about what she had just told her last night about someone dying in their exact work floor.

"oh yes indeed i remembered what you had just told me last night. Tell me Naoko, do you actually believe that there is indeed a ghost roaming around our floor?" Tomoyo's expression is not teasing nor mocking, just plain asking and wondering, demanding an answer for her to understand things.

"Hai. It was actually a wide gossip told to be true circulating around this floor and also in the entire street."

Tomoyo took a seat in a near by available chair, seeming interested in the story of Naoko.

"Most people from this street usually sees a young man on our glass window, right over the right glass window of our _ room." Naoko pointed at the right side of their office. Tomoyosuddeny left a shiver run down her spine,making her feel uncomfortable.

"They said that the guy look kinda lonely, and will be often seen talking into a black cat from below or look up at the night sky. He will be there for a while but if he saw someone looking at him, he will just disappear. They said that he was the one who got killed in the fire from before's incident in this building of ours."

Tomoyo gulped. She recalled of... but no. He can't be.

"If he is that guy who died on the fire, did they saw his face, or how he looked like?"

"Some says that he looks like a monster, burnt skin with some his clothes still half burned and partly his hair. So sad that his spirit seemed to be trapped in here."

Tomoyo looked suddenly at Naoko at her last sentence. trapped, in here.

"Why would he even get trapped in here if he's already dead?" sounded a little hurt. She can't just bare if it's really him.

"Miss Tomoyo, spirits who stays on one place means they are trapped, they are not free because they have not yet accepted the fact that they are already or, they might don't know yet that they are already dead. So they will walk into this earth and do the same things that they before they died."

Tomoyo thought that what if he really is... She shook her head. That's impossible. She can see him and touch him.

"you can't touch ghosts, right?"

"I believe you can, if you don't know that they are ghosts and if they wanted you to touch them."

Tomoyoremianed quiet and looked blank. Since this is the chance to learn more about ghost, she grabs the opportunity to ask more questions that she can to Naoko. She believes every word Naoko is saying since finding out about ghosts and their behaviour is what she is addicted the most. She can even write a book about it if she would want to and it'll be a total hit right after.

"But, do they hurt people? Because if there is indeed a ghost here, I am completely unharmed." She sounded a little bit too defensive.

"Actually, I have read somewhere in an article in the internet before regarding signs of ghost hauntings and their level if it's already something bad or not yet for you to be troubled. I can't find it last night though but still remembers a few of it. "

Tomoyo thought of having a little research herself so she decided to go home and not work for a while. Besides, it is only her clothing line that is needed to be done, and she knows she can complete it in just one night as long as she stays focused on it.

She acted as though she is having a headache so have a proof to go home.

"Are you feeling alright Ms. Tomoyo? Can I get you something to eat?" Naoko thought of Tomoyo was feeling dizzy due to the reason that she wasn't taking up her breakfast yet, not knowing that she was actually feeling dizzy to what she had just told her recently.

"I think I'll have a day off. Please tell Hikaru that I am having migraine and that I'll be finishing my designs for my clothing line for our fashion at home. Assure her that everything's going to be alright. She might get too worried about me and my designs. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Naoko was just looking at her as she get her things and get out of the room. "Oh and yeah, the designs for the scarfs were already done, right before you left last night actually. You can get it from the work room, I've searched for good materials for it already and tried starting to make some of it. Inform Hikaru and Chiharu alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Tomoyo. Take care on your way home!" Naoko smiled as she watched Tomoyo ran out of their floor and headed home.

_I might be delusional. I am not insane, I did met Eriol and he can't be a ghost. There's no way that he can be a ghost._

As Tomoyo drove while thinking Eriol being a ghost drove her insane. As she parked on her home, she is having doubts whether or not to talk to him again. But before that, _maybe, _she thought, _I can ask a few people about him or find things to prove that he is not that ghost messing around the building?_

She headed home and told everyone that she had once again _slept unpurposely _on their office because she finished her bag scarfs late but assured them that everything is alright.

She may be confused yet about the truth regarding Eriol, but she is sure that she needed to brush her teeth first and take a warm bath.

* * *

wait for my next update soon 3 maybe after 3 to 4 days? mehe :3


	14. Chapter 14: Research

Alright, I'm sorry for doubling my chapter 11 upload ^.^v just had it fixed ;)

thanks James Birdsong! :D really nice to know you're a fan of tomoyo and eriol's pairing :)

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX it's okay if you don't give reviews every chapter, your support alone is very much appreciated :)

hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! 3

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Research**

Tomoyo sat in front of her computer once she had finished some duties at home. She can't focus working properly on her design on her clothing line for coming week's Winter Collection fashion show. She did try looking for what Naoko had said about some degrees of ghost usually does. Instead, she found another site containing 100 things about ghosts.

Creepy. Just by reading it, Tomoyo is feeling scared as she is reading the entire site and even tries to jump on other parts just to finish everything written on it. Some things written was already said by Naoko. She still can't find anything that will explain of what had happened last night. As she read and search, she remembers Eriol and his somehow weirdness.

_Some does apply to Eriol's behavior nor whenever his presence is available, like the unexplained sudden coldness that she feels._

She no longer needed a copy of it because she remembers everything that she needed to know. She no longer even scared inside her own room where she is convinced that she had felt an eerie presence. Thinking of it, she never felt that scared when it comes to Eriol. Still…

_Not enough proof yet though. But I still think that he might be indeed one of them._

She immediately finished her designs for her clothing line which mostly sports dull colors, grey and white to be exact for the feeling that she has currently and very few with colors ranging from blue, green and even red which is the color of the holiday season. Still, her clothe designs are still a perfect match for her bags. That's how great Tomoyo was, she has the ability to match things and make things look perfectly great even if they are both different worlds.

Now that made her think, _true I am good at that, matching things up most especially my designs even if they look way different from each other, I can still make them look great. Can I do that to Eriol? I don't even know if he likes me back or if we will look together, most especially that now I think he might be a ghost or something. Heck, what and whyyy am I even thinking this kind of thing towards him? I am becoming delusional._

The following day, she have decided to distant herself to everyone first. She have informed them all and Hikaru that she is done designing on the clothes to be used for the fashion show. Now everyone is just busy with how their very first fashion show is going to be held as a big event for this holiday season. But as for Tomoyo, all she needed to deal for now is to find out the truth about Eriol.

She went up on the fifth floor, the manufacturing floor. She hoped not to see Eriol or feel his cold presence. She looked for the main head and supervisors of the floor and even asked a few questions with some other crew working in there.

"Ohayou, may I just ask if it is possible to see the list of your workers here?"

The supervisor looked at her in a questioning manner, but since she is known to have a high position and that she is the co-owner of this company, he no longer asked for some questions on why she is asking for the list of the workers.

Tomoyo looked from up to down of the list, frowned as she was not able to find EriolHiragizawa's name anywhere on it.

"Is there a problem maam?"

"Not really but I assume you have a worker here named Eriol Hiragizawa?"

"I-I am not aware of that name from any of our workers here maam, sorry. He might be probably working on the first floor perhaps?"

Tomoyo trembled from what she had just found out. _There is no Eriol Hiragizawa working in here? what in the world is going on?_

"No, no. Everything is alright." She smiled onto the supervisor and made a dash onto the exit.

As she is about to take her final step before reaching the door for the outside, the young man with azure eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked the door. He smirked in front of her.

"Going somewhere Ms. Daidouji?"

"Yes, Eriol. Now if you please, step out of my way." Her tone was slashing like a sword.

"Such harsh words to use Ms. Daidouji, why the sudden change of mood? Are you alright? Looks like something is bothering you, found out something that made you feel angry?"

"Yes I did so if you please get out of my way."

She tried to take a left side step to pass thru but to no avail, Eriol still blocked her way.

"You are going without even talking to me even for a minute? Or even a short hi?"

This time, Eriol's expression suddenly becomes sad. Seeing that made Tomoyo's heart ache a bit. She never wanted to see Eriol sad, most especially because of her.

_Darn it Tomoyo. He's not normal. He is hiding something from you! Stop feeling so giddy when you're with him. But I also need to know._

"Fine! What do you want to let me pass?"

"talk to me, please?"

"We're already talking!''

"No I mean, in a way just like before."

And oh no. Those azure eyes are begging. There is no way she can't say no to that. She perfectly know what he is talking about, having a sweet regular talk, not this way where she doesn't feel like it.

"Wh-what do you mean just like before?" Tomoyo felt called and her hair at the back of her neck involuntarily standing up."

Now that made her think again. She did not know if the reason was because she feel scared of him, or that he might really be a ghost. She seems to be the only one who knows his presence in their office, she feels cold when she"s with him and now, her hair is standing up involuntarily.

She found herself cornered as she is walking backward trying to get away from Eriol's presence. To no avail, she was trapped onto Eriol's cold arms. He was embracing her, now feeling confused. _Why is it that I can feel him? I can even hug him? Am I going insane here? He just need someone to hang out with I guess. I guess, I guess, he is just like me. Broken, alone and needed a new company. Partly understanding him, s_he hugged him back. As she parted herself slightly from their hug, they managed to look at each other's eyes, breathing in the same air.

"Please don't leave me." Eriol pleaded her.

Not knowing what she is doing or what she is going to do, she hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Eriol. Maybe I was too absurd or stressed out that I doubted on your entire-"

She cut what she was saying when Eriol hugged her even tightly, something she never had from any guy before. As she hugs him back, she realizes that he is trembling, not knowing why so she tried making soothing sounds to somehow help him out. As they have separate a few inches apart, Tomoyo felt a little bit uncomfortable looking at his beautiful blue eyes. She blushed as she looked for an answer why she is feeling confused towards him.

"Please forgive me." Eriol muttered. He step in closer to her, kissed her fully on the lips. She did not retorted back nor slapped him in response, but feeling his loneliness, she returned his kiss. She did not regret doing so since a huge part of her is screaming, telling her that she needed and wanted to do this and even more, had longed for this and that this is the one thing she needed to complete her, _him_. Making it happy to her part to share this intoxicating feeling with him, feeling he is the one she should share this amazing part of her life.

_Maybe, I don't know. Do I really love him? But I do like him. He is a sweet, good looking guy with somehow, feeling broken inside. Some part of me is telling me that he needs me. I'm not even sure to myself if I'll need him back as much as he needs me, if he really does._

Not caring if anyone saw the view of the country's renowned stylist, kissing some ordinary worker under her co-business worker's command, she did not care. She is sure he needs her and wanted her. Her right hand caressed his hair as the other hanged on to his neck, deepening in the kiss as Eriol holds her by the waist and caress her face. She honestly didn't know if the kiss that she is doing is actually right for this is the first that she had. But what she is sure of that this young man with azure eyes is really melting her down to the spot. His lips were warm, groping every kiss that he gives her makes her lips nimble. Making her feel a little bit embarrassed to him even if they are already kissing, she let out her tongue explore Eriol's, battling as she gets tired and stop and get some air. Once she had opened her eyes, she saw the same azure eyes looking back at her. She looked on the other side, feeling that she don't have enough courage to look at him right after what they had just did so Eriol pecked her on the cheeks. She instantly looks back at him, right at those blue orbs with big round questioning eyes of hers.

Eriol suddenly felt worried, "Why? Did I do it wrong?"

"No, I guess not. I-i-I don't know, you're my first kiss." Tomoyo blushed as she had confessed the truth to him.

Eriol traced down her perfect face, admiring her beautiful white pearl skin. "I hope I did it well for your first."

Tomoyo returned her gaze to him as they both smiled to each other, just simply happy right at each other's presence. He continued to kiss her on her neck, tracing down to her chest. Tomoyo bit her lower lip as she caress Eriol's soft hair. She felt that she just lost her sanity as Eriol continues to kiss her but suddenly stopped at her left breast and just hugged her there.

"You're heartbeat is quite fast. I'm sorry for making you feel scared or this nervous." He didn't look or stood up but continued to listen to the beat of her heart. Tomoyo continued to caress his hair and hugged his head even tighter to her chest part, praying that no gossip people will see the both of them.

Eriol broke the silence.

"I hope you're alright?"

_No, I'm not. You're making me insane. _Tomoyo thought that to herself, opposite to what she was to answer him. "yes I am. I'm alright, more than alright I guess."

There was a moment of silence between them, making her uncomfortable all of the sudden as Eriol listens to her heartbeat. "Eriol," breaking the uncomfortable silence between them, "tomorrow's the big day for us."Eriol stood up and hold on to her waist and placed his forehead onto hers, looking more deeply onto her.

"oh yeah, how come? Is it the day that you will tell everyone that we are definitely on a relationship?"

"oh really, relationship alright."Eriol pouted as Tomoyo giggled.

"Why, aren't we? I already kissed you."

"Well, that doesn't mean we really are _in_ a relationship."

Eriol's smile faded slowly, making Tomoyo felt guilty over what she had said.

"kidding, we are officially dating mister. Just dating, not so fast okay?" She let out a giggle and gave him a peck on his lips.

Eriol suddenly looked troubled and a little bit sad as he tried to smile. "I am sure it won't look good for you and your image to fall to someone like me, a simple guy with no other thing to be proud of. Don't you think you won't regret meeting and reciprocating the feelings that I have for you someday?"

Tomoyo was indeed surprised with his statement, she honestly never thought of that part. Did he ask that because she didn't want to immediately enter into a serious relationship with him? But seriously, she never cared about who to love, as long as she loves him and he loves her. If they work together, they can pass whatever problem it is that they are facing, whether it is financially or not so people won't even dare care who she should fall in love with.

Looking deeply into his eyes and placing her face into his cheeks, she proudly answered his question. "Look, no one doesn't care about the person I chose to fall in love with, it's not their life, it's mine. If two people love each other, they can surpass whatever problem it may be. As for me, I like you. Maybe that's why I treated and felt different towards you than any other man that I have encountered."

"I hope you trust me"

She placed a warm kiss on his lips, no longer caring if there is anyone who sees them. They broke as they gathered for air, making her lips nimble with his strong, sweet kiss.

"I know I can count and trust you."

"Even if you barely know me?"

Something from that statement made her feel weird, her heart beating and telling her something different. She asked for her instincts to help her decide, but she thought of something that can give the answer for her part.

"I don't think I barely know you that much, but I do feel a strong will love and be with you."

There was silence between them, Eriol looking at the floor not knowing what to say for her deep and true feelings. _So it is true, she really does love me. No questions, her actions shows better._

"Tomorrow's the big day for everyone, I hope you can come, I'll wait for you there." She hugged him and kissed him once again, moaning as Eriol deepen onto her kiss as an only reply.

"I'll take that as a yes"

She hugged him one more time and proceeded into Hikaru's office for the meeting for the following day's big event. Deep into her thoughts, she was hoping that this first kiss of hers is something that she would never regret but instead, something to treasure, and hopefully forever. Hoping that she did not make such move thing that she will forever regret?

Unknown to Tomoyo, she was supposed to search more about her problem, but it was something that she had found at. It was her true feelings for Eriol, and hoping it was not a mistake.

* * *

*okay, so I am sorry for the lack of sweet and intense description of their kiss. Anyway, I had revised this chapter to make it more, a little bit sweet for them both.

So what do you think? was it fast or slow or what? :)


	15. Chapter 15: Queen of Hearts

**Jamesbirdsong: **hey there! Thanks so much :) yup, everything is going in it's right pace ;) thanks for the compliment regarding the previous chapter 3

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX don't worry, you'll find it out soon :)

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Queen of Hearts**

This is it. It is the day that Tomoyo and Hikaru's business is waiting for, their very fist Modeling Event. The release of their Winter Collection of Bags, Clothes and its Accessories has been spread like wild fire, making most people feel that they wanted to be in their first event to witness Tomoyo's great works of artistry. They have decided to have it held on their place's big even house and invited most known and important people in their country. Since Tomoyo has been known for her gorgeous works, known people are usually the ones buying clothes from her clothing line. Hikaru was pretty busy checking every detail needed into her first even to be perfect. From the main event to the models, Tomoyo's works and all kinds of paperworks to be approved, she can't just get any stress and occupy as this.

Hikaru checked the main event organizer about everything, every minute, making sure that her first event will not screw up.

As for Tomoyo, she is not yet full sure if Eriol will indeed pop out in their first event and give out his support for their company, just even for her the least. She's feeling a little troubled since this is her first time having a modeling event together with Hikaru, representing not only her business but also hers so she prayed and hope for the best for their business.

She tried to eye and look for the young man with blue hair and eyes, but no view of him was seen by Tomoyo. Every time she fails to find her new lover, she can't feel but of course sad. Ever since yesterday that she had formally announced that they are already dating, she just can't stop feeling giddy inside.

She had always longed for his presence, his soft navy hair, smooth white skin and those azure eyes. She can't even put it into words how happy she is to have a guy like him in her life. Though she cannot deny that she just met him a few weeks ago (which was fast for her taste) or rather a month ago, and had been together for only a not-so-many-times, she felt that they are in a 'secret relationship', telling her that it is bad for her image to fall in love someone like him. She didn't care about that part. She is sure that they can handle every issue if there is.

In the midst of all the loud music and many people present, she was able to spot nonetheless Chiharu who is pretty much busy with checking all of the models and their attire.

"hey Chi, I'll just ask if you saw any guy with blue hair around?" It is pretty much obvious that Tomoyo is very much eager looking finding that guy.

"Sorry but I don't, nor I know anyone with a blue hair. A friend of yours or a lover?"

Tomoyo blushed, not sure yet if she should spill the beans already. Or maybe she can still play a few games.

"Not really. Anyway, is everyone present? I'll be on my way on the changing rooms to check every model's attire for tonight and make sure that they present properly on the aisle."

"yeah, they're all here. That'll be tough so I think you better go there already." Chiharu held onto both of her shoulders as they walked into the backstage and into the dressing room.

Tomoyo checked and partnered all the good attires for each and every model, making them look attractive and wonderful enough for everyone's eyes. Trying to match all the good colors and right accessory for each bag in every attire of every model. She's getting quite tired of handling almost a number fifty men and woman, deciding if they all look good with their attires. Tomoyo peaked at the huge curtains separating them from the wide ocean of audiences, waiting eagerly for the show to start. Hikaru told her that all the notable guests did arrived on time, making her feel a little aloof not to screw this one down.

Deep in her heart, she is hoping that her main audience is just out there. Of course, Sakura and Shaoran are present, as well as Yukito and Sakura's older brother Touya to support Tomoyo and check out new designs from her as well. It's been a long time since they saw her last gorgeous works.

"There, all set. Now you go out there and show everyone how beautiful you are."

Tomoyo told all of her models tonight good luck and stand proud, just admiring how they looked gorgeous on her creative works. She can't help but also to look herself at the tall mirror available nearby, checking if she also looks beautiful enough for him.

She looked for a vacant changing room, had curtains instead of door room and some mirrors and style materials needed. There, fixed her make up and her attire. Since the make up that she is wearing is quite thin, it is almost gone due to sweating too much. Being in the large crowd is making the temperature a little hot, making her sweat while checking every of her models. She fixed her semi-formal attire, wearing an exquisite light royal blue that runs at the top of her knees, she just look absolutely beautiful into it with silver designs and a top to cover her shoulders since the top of her dress is a tube like design, thinking that it might make her feel cold. It is slightly darker in color of royal blue but blends well with her tight cocktail dress. To finish her gorgeous look for everyone to see, she had jewel like beaded silver bracelet and a ring with tiny diamonds on it. Just gorgeous to set eyes on with. Now, she felt sure and ready to be look by the judges, the entire audience present and of course, her new beloved.

She had decided to tell everyone about their relationship after a month, just to know more about their relationship first before exposing it to everyone else. She still feels excited though, about what others will tell her and him.

"I hope they'll be happy for me and Eriol."

"About what, my love?"

Tomoyo didn't notice Eriol had entered the dressing room that she was in, maybe too preoccupied with her thoughts. He hugged Tomoyo dearly from the back, looking at their reflection from the tall mirror just before them. They both liked the view that they are seeing, just pure of love and serenity. Only the two of them present, nothing else. Eriol liked that, no other disturbances that may pop out.

"It's about us, my love." Tomoyo put her hands above of Eriol's, feeling his cold skin upon hers.

He kissed her on the check, making her blush and made her heart race. She is not honestly used in this kind of sweet scene.

"My only queen looked so beautiful tonight. I bet everyone would envy of your smooth, baby skin. You are even more beautiful than any of your models tonight, my love."

Tomoyo giggled but glad that he finds her beautiful tonight. She turned around, faced him nose to nose and placed her hands on his face. just being referred to as his only queen made her even feel contented with him.

"Actually, I only wanted to look beautiful for you, not to any one else. I don't want anyone to tell things against you that you don't have a beautiful girlfriend tonight. And why a baby skin?"

Not breaking their position, Eriol kissed her by the cheek and took out a deck of cards. Tomoyo then removed her hands on to Eriol's face as she looked at his deck of cards.

"what's this?"

"Seems like my dearest is quite bothered on her big day. I think it is time for to make her smile."

Tomoyo looked at him in amazement and grinned.

"Alright, so what are you going to do then?"

"Here, take a card alright. Don't show it to me so I won't know."

Eriol shuffled the deck of cards, then showed it to her all upside down, not knowing which is which. She then took a card, feeling that it the rightful card for her so she picks it up. It was a Queen of Hearts. She stared at it and holds it. She looked everything around it, thinking that something might be in there to surprise her or even a cheat, knowing that Eriol is doing a crazy magic on her.

"Alright, don't show it to me. Return it to the deck and shuffle it, if you may my love."

Tomoyo did what Eriol had told her to do. Afterwards, Eriol carefully took again the deck of cards from Tomoyo's hands. Tomoyo is now stating feel cold, even the little sweat beads coming from her forehead are even cold. She didn't care as long as Eriol is just there by her side.

"Alright, let me guess. Is this your card?" Eriol pull out the card that Tomoyo was just holding and keeping away from his eyes few minutes ago, and he had it right. She let out a giggle as she can't believe that he just got it correct. She playfully hit him on the chest as she place herself towards him, hugging him with delight.

"You cheater! You already know that I'll get that one!"

"Indeed I know, because you are the only Queen of my heart."

Tomoyo stared at him with awe, just can't believe that he just made her lose all the tense that she is feeling currently with just a simple trick that he played on her. He handed the card to her, cutting the long stare that she is giving him.

"I hope that card will remind you of that." He kissed her lovingly on the forehead, making her squeeze him a little tighter. She didn't remove her head on his chest, searching for the loving rhythm of his heartbeat.

Eriol softly pushed her away from him as she tries to struggle back, loving his warm embrace.

"C'mon, you need to watch your every model who are going to walk on the ramp. I don't want to steal you away from them."

Tomoyo placed a sad smile on her face, telling him that she didn't want to be parted yet from his loving embrace.

"I am whole yours, and you're not stealing me away from them." She placed a peck on his lips. "promise me, that you'll be there for me." She looked at him deep in his azure eyes. It is now his turn to kiss her back. It was short, but tempting to keep it longer than that.

"I am always there, for you, always. I'll never leave you, got it?" He gently hold her chin and kissed her again. This time, the kiss speaks to them about contentment.

"alright, I got to go there." Before she leave him there on the dressing room, he muttered something that she have forgotten why she wanted to look incredibly great tonight.

"You look beautiful tonight, my queen."

She didn't looked back, but secretly smiled into herself as she walks and go on her way to check and make sure her models won't make any mistakes on the ramp tonight.

* * *

sorry it's not that cheesy :/


	16. Chapter 16: Blaze

Hello guys! :3

I'd like to say thank you for reading and supporting this story of mine so here is an additional chapter upload for this week as my way of saying thanks :) This story hit a total of more than a thousan of readings/views from last month alone, so thanks! :D

Thanks **James Birdsong** :)

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**Arigatou! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Blaze**

After the great model ramping, everyone applauded and cheered for Tomoyo's great new profound artistry in designing bags and its accessories, and even acknowledge her new set of clothes from her own clothing line. The lights, poppers and balloons that was released after the show is greatly messing up with Tomoyo's mind. She seemed to feel uncomfortable with all the huge number of people present and all the commotion happening is causing her to feel a little bit uneasy. She had tried to look for Eriol around, but she had failed. Maybe she just can't really see him here, with all the people present.

The event was successful, having a pile of buyers interested in every craft that they have made. It is definitely a huge success and breakthrough that even Tomoyo herself didn't expect. She have done her job well, from all the designing and passing them on time as she could, even having her own clothing line present on the event and checking each model before walking on the ramp was a hectic job for her. Hard but that is where she is happy, sharing her talents and in return, being loved by her own skill.

Hikaru, upon seeing the success of their event, decided to have a mini party and no work on Monday. It will be just in their work place, a few food and drinks and then they can all go have a day off. As for Tomoyo, she thought of going home, feeling a little tired with all the commotion going on.

It greatly saddened her that she was no longer able to see Eriol again after the show, though she is sure that he is there. Somewhere in her heart is telling her that he really is just in there.

_I'll see him on Monday then._

As she had arrived home and changed, she dropped the card that Eriol just gave her, a reminder that she is the only one for him.

_Maybe I was only thinking too much, I'm sure he loves me as much I love him._

She hanged on to the card and placed it on the table beside her. The rose that he has given her is still surprisingly alive, after a month of just placing it on bottled water. Not knowing how or why, she no longer cares. It was Eriol who gave it to her she needed to take care of it. It reminds her of their first night together.

She slept early and deep during that night because of such a tiring day. She left Spinel playing with the new toy she just made just for him, a ball of yarn that is golden silver and bronze in color which he plays with non-stop.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,``,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,``,`,`,``,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

She was on her desk, her head bowed on her desk. She didn't notice that she had slept there, not knowing for how much time. She guessed that it was between 5 to 6 in the late afternoon since the color from the outside is quite red and yellow due to the setting of the sun.

As she was about to fix her things, she is sure that she heard people laughing and a loud pop remixed music being played from downstairs.

_Who and why in the world is there a loud music being played at this time?_

She hurriedly grabbed her bag once she was finished fixing her things and made a run towards the exit door. What surprised her was, _this is not our workplace. Where the heck am I? What place is this? _

It was a complete new place. This is no longer the place that she is working with. She rushed back towards her office but it was not the same place that she had just left, it was already a bar where people can sing or even a band can perform. There are a few tables and seats available, no people just lights. The music is still coming from the lower floors, as far as she can here it.

As she was about to go downstairs to check it out, a fire just surprised her upon opening the door, burning her face, her and everything. She tried letting out screams of pain but heard not her voice, instead a voice of a man screaming of tremendous pain.

She woke up, sweating a lot from her face and throughout her body. She was breathing heavily, as though just had a race with the fastest horse on earth. She looked around her room, nothing changed. She peeped into Spinel and found him sleeping like a rock just below her bed. She tried to catch her breath and calm down. She looked at her clock and it says that it is 2:15 in the morning. She let out a sigh of relief, realizing that it was all just a dream. She hit her face on her pillow, and have fallen back to sleep.

Unknown to her, someone is watching her sleep. Looking into her peaceful form made him happy with the perfect view, but letting him feel sad when he saw her looked like having a terrible dream. Seeing her unhappy is such a terrible thing to do.

He walked towards her bed, caressing her cheeks muttering, "I'm sorry my love. But I believe you'll find out everything soon. I hope you won't get mad." He stopped and looked deeply into her, smiling with her peaceful and serene sleeping form. He stepped closer and kissed her on her cheeks. He looked back ate her again, "I love you." It was all he can mutter as of the moment.


End file.
